L'union ultime
by Hanelyss
Summary: Un soir de pleine lune !... Une morsure!... Sa vie qui bascule subitement... La révélation ultime... Jamais Julie n'aurai pu imaginer que sa vie soit autant chamboulée depuis cette nuit de mois d'août...
1. Chapter Prologue

Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà une toute nouvelle histoire que je vous présente !... J'ai beaucoup réfléchis avant de la mettre mais finalement, bah j'ai finalement décidé de la poster ! .

**Titre : **Uni Par La Lune !

**Genre :** Romance/Action, Tragedy

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages d'HP ne m'appartiennent pas (domage, j'aurai bien aimé .) Ils appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling ! Sauf, l'un des personnages principeaux qui n'est autre qu'une fille, j'ai nommé : **Julie ! **Il y a quatres autres personnages qui m'appartiennent égalemen, mais vous les découvrirez au fil de l'histoire ! Je ne vais

tout de même pas tout vous dévoiler tout tout de suite !... o

**Note de l'auteur :**J'ai pas grand chose à dire si ce n'est que ça fait à peu près deux mois que j'ai écris cette fic, que j'ai beacoup hésité avant de l'écrire... Mais que finalement, bah j'ai tenté de voir ce que mon imagination pouvais produire après quelques mois d'innactivité ! Et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Je tiens juste à préciser que j'adore faire durer le suspence !... Vous verrez pourquoi je dis cela ! Sinon, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! Et j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira !

Merci, et bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Uni Par la lune !**

**°Oo°Oo°**

**°o°**

C'est après une belle journée de mois d'août, que le soleil se coucha.

Une petite brise de vent vint rafraîchir le visage hâlé d'une fillette, qui se tenait appuyée contre la porte de la terrasse. Le regard rêveur, la fillette fixait le paysage et les derniers rayons du soleil.

Quand une voix d'homme vint la sortir de ses pensées :

- Julie ! Ma chérie ! Rentre, tu vas attraper froid ! Di-t-il d'une voix haute.

- J'arrive ! "Juste le temps de regarder le dernier rayon..." Pensa-t-elle.

Quand celui-ci fut enfin couché, elle rentra et ferma la porte de la terrasse.

- Tu peux pas savoir comme il fait bon dehors ! S'exclama la fillette.

- Tu aime regarder le couché du soleil, n'est-ce pas ? En particulier, juste avant la pleine lune ! Nota l'homme.

- Oui ! J'adore rester le soir sur la terrasse pour la regarder ! Elle est si belle !

- Bon, allez ! Au dodo mademoiselle... Il est l'heure !

- Oh, déjà ? Mais Mathias... Je voulais regarder la pleine lune ce soir...

- Je sais, mais il se fait tard ! Et demain, tu dois te lever tôt ! Alors, au dodo !

- Bon, d'accord !

L'homme déposa un baiser sur son front et partit.

Avant d'aller se coucher, la fillette jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la lune bleue qui brillait dans le ciel.

Après s'être retournée maintes et maintes fois dans son lit, lire une page de dictionnaire ou encore compter les moutons, Julie n'arrivait désespérément pas à trouver le sommeil.

Quand enfin après plusieurs minutes elle finit par s'endormir, des bruits étranges s'élevèrent dans la maison.

Julie ouvrit les yeux. Intriguée par ces étranges bruits qui ne cessaient pas, elle décida de se lever pour aller jeter un coup d'oeil.

Là, il faisait sombre dans le manoir. Elle descendit tout doucement les escaliers et se dirigea vers le vestibule. Essayant tant bien que mal de trouver d'où provenaient ces bruits elle resta immobile.

Quand soudain, un bruit de feuillage se fit entendre.

Julie tourna la tête. Les bruits provenaient de la terrasse.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit doucement et la referma derrière elle.

Elle s'avança à petits pas et ses yeux balayèrent les horizons.

Mais plus rien. Les bruits s'étaient tut.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Julie décida de rentrer à l'intérieur.

Elle s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte quand un autre bruit de feuillage l'arrêta dans son élan. Elle se retourna brusquement.

- Qui est là ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix crispée.

Mais personne ne répondit.

- Qui est là ? Montrez-vous ! Répêta-t-elle.

Elle s'avança d'un pas mal assuré vers les buissons.

Elle tendit les mains puis écarta brusquement les feuilles.

Mais il n'y pas âme qui vive ! Rien. Seulement le bruit du vent qui soufflait dans ses cheveux. Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle.

Julie se retourna lentement. Et là, un frisson glacial lui parcouru l'échine.

Se dressait devant elle, une créature. Une créature à quatre pattes, une longue queue touffue, un petit nez noir, des oreilles pointues redressées sur sa tête massive et des petits yeux bleus azur.

Julie resta immobile, les yeux rivés sur la créature.

"Un loup ! Non, pas un loup...c'est un loup-garou ! " Cria-t-elle dans sa tête.

Terrifiée par le peur qui l'envahissait, elle recula d'un pas tout en fixant des yeux le loup qui s'avançait vers elle.

Julie recula de plus en plus rapidement. Quand brusquement elle se retourna et pris ses jambes à son cou. Le loup se mit à la suivre tout en la fixant de ses yeux bleus.

La course effréné se poursuivit jusqu'à la forêt non loin de sa maison.

Elle tournait de temps en temps la tête pour voir si la bête la poursuivait toujours, quand une pierre la fit trébucher par terre.

Elle se retourna et vit la bête qui s'arrêta net devant elle.

Le souffle court, la respiration saccadée Julie se trouva assise par terre.

- Mathias !!!!!!!! Non ! Ne m'approche pas ! Cria-t-elle à l'adresse du loup.

Mais celui-ci continuait de s'avancer à petits pas.

- Aaarrroooooooo !

Le hurlement du loup était perçant et fit sursauter Julie qui ferma les yeux en se tenant la tête.

Tétanisée par le peur, elle regarda le loup s'avancer de plus en plus près.

Ses yeux bleus azur regardèrent ceux verts émeraude de la fillette.

Quand il fut qu'à quelques centimètres, Julie attrapa une pierre et lui la lança en pleine face.

Mais c'était le geste de trop. Soudain, le loup grogna et se mit à courir et à bondir sur elle.

Il la plaqua au sol et enfonça ses crocs dans sa chair.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!! Cria la fillette.

Soudain, un jet de lumière bleu turquoise jaillit de nul part et les enveloppèrent.

Le sol se mit à trembler et le jet balaya les feuilles des arbres.

Le loup, toujours les crocs plantées dans la chair de la fillette, fut obligé de lâcher prise avant d'être projeté en arrière.

Le jet de lumière s'éleva haut dans le ciel avant d'exploser et de provoquer des étincelles qui tombèrent sur le sol.

- Aaarrrrroooooooooooo !

- Nnnoooonnn !!!!!!!!!!

Julie ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa dans son lit.

La respiration saccadée elle essuya son front trempé de sueur.

**à Suivre ...

* * *

**

Voilà un petit aperçut de l'histoire ! Bon, ce n'est que le début alors ! Si vous avez aimé, vous pouvez appuyer sur le petit bouton - Reviews et Hop ! C'est fait ! ça me ferai très plaisir en tout cas ! Merci à tous ! .


	2. Chapter I

**Coucou tout le monde ! Avant toute chose, je voudrais tout d'abord m'excuser auprès de : **Nyny's **Pour avoir causé le trouble et la confusion à par apport à nos deux histoires... C'était vraiment pas voulu et j'espère que tout est règlé maintenant ! Pour continuer dans ma lançée, je tiens juste à dire que j'ai déjà écris les treize premiers chapitres ! Alors il se peut que je mette deux chapitres par semaines, mais je ne sais pas encore, vu que les examens approchent à très, très grands pas. il faut que je regarde encore !... Autre infos : L'histoire est divisée en deux partie : La première, qui met en scène les personnages et qui est euh... On va dire... "Joyeuse" Tandis que la deuxième : Bah... Héhé... C'est pas tellement le cas ! Pourquoi je dis ça ? Parce qu'il se trouve que j'ai déjà écris les trois derniers chapitres de la fin !... Et c'est pas très, très joyeux !... M'enfin, j'en dis pas plus pour le moment ! **

**

* * *

****Toujours dans ma lançée, (décidément, je parle vraiment trop) Je voudrais remercier : **titepuce5929 et Miss Lisa Black ! Mes toutes premières revieweuses, pour leur reviews ! Merci beaucoup, ça m'as vraiment fait plaisir ! . J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! 

Bon, après un peu de blablatage, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaitez une très bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

**Unis Par La Lune ! **

**1****ère**** Partie !**

**Chapitre I**

**°O°o°O°**

**°o°**

C'est le matin et les premiers rayons de soleil transpèrcent le ciel. C'est dans un petit coin bien reculé de la belle ville de Londres, que se tient un grand manoir.

- Miky ! Miky ! Appela une voix d'homme.

Un petit elfe de maison se précipita dans la cuisine.

- Oui monsieur ! Que voulez-vous ? Demanda l'elfe.

- Miky, as-tu vu Julie ce matin ? Demanda l'homme.

- Non monsieur ! Je suppose qu'elle dort encore !

- Très bien, eerci Miky ! Répondit-t-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des bruits de pas dans les escaliers se firent entendre.

- Bonjour Mathias ! Bonjour Miky ! S'exclama une voix.

Le nommé Mathias leva la tête. Se tenait devant lui une jeune femme d'une vingtaines d'années. Elle était mince, cheveux bruns foncés qui lui arrivaient un peu plus bas des épaules, yeux verts émeraudes et le teint hâlé. Elle portait un petit haut de couleur rose et un pantalon blanc. Quand à Mathias, il était grand, mince cheveux courts, bruns clair et des yeux d'un noir étincelant.

- Bonjour Julie ! S'exclama Mathias. Tu es matinal !

- Oui ! Je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit ! Répondit celle-ci en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

- Mademoiselle Julie voudrai-t-elle quelque chose à manger ? Demanda Miky en se précipitant vers la jeune femme.

- Non, merci Miky ! Je n'ai pas faim !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as encore fais un cauchemar ! Questionna Mathias.

- Comment t'as deviné ?! Ironisa la jeune femme.

- Je ne sais pas ! Peut-être parce que je te sens très soucieuse ces temps-si ! Alors je me dis que tu as peut-être un problème ! Julie, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas !

- Rien ... Ce n'est rien ! C'est juste que... lle se mordit les lèvres.

- Que quoi ?

- Que...Je n'arrête pas de faire ce cauchemar... Qui est pourtant si réel !

- Quel cauchemar ? Demanda Mathias.

La jeune femme pris une grande inspiration et finit par dire :

- Celui où... Où, cette fameuse nuit où toute ma vie a basculé... Celui dans lequel je n'étais qu'une petite fille et où... Je m'étais faite mordre par ce loup-garou ! Expliqua-t-elle.

- Je vois... Je pense que ça ne doit pas être facile... Mais je suis sûr que tout ira bien ! Répondit Mathias.

- Tout ira bien ? Je n'arrive pas à...Je ne peux chasser de mon esprit son visage de mon esprit ! Et ma vie est devenu un enfer depuis ce soir-là ! S'emporta Julie.

- Je comprends ! Difficile la vie n'est-ce pas ! Ah au fait, Remus vient nous rendre visite aujourd'hui ! S'exclama Mathias.

- Remus, Remus Lupin ? Questionna la jeune femme.

- Oui ! Il est rentré de sa mission et il a tenu à venir nous dire un petit bonjour !

- J'ai vraiment hâte de le revoir ! ça fait quoi... 5 ans que je ne l'ai pas revu... Nota la jeune femme en souriant.

- Aussi longtemps ? Demanda Mathias surprit.

- Oui ! Tu te souviens pas... J'étais partie en voyage quelques mois à la fin de ma scolarité et je n'avais pas pu le voir.

- Oui, en effet, j'en ai un vague souvenir... Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je dois me rendre au ministère ! S'exclama Mathias en se levant.

- Au ministère ? Ah... Ta réunion ! J'avais complètement oublié... Bon ben, à toute à l'heure.

- Oui, à toute à l'heure !

La chaleur annonça l'arrivée de l'après-midi. Après avoir fait une petite balade dans la forêt pour se détendre l'esprit, Julie revint au manoir. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, des rires enthousiastes s'élevèrent dans le salon. lle posa sa veste et son sac par terre et alla jeter un coup d'oeil.

- Ah, Ah ! Je me souviens de celle-là ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle était mignonne ! S'exclama une voix d'homme.

- Oui ! Vraiment à croquer ! s'exclama Mathias.

- Bonsoir ! Fit Julie à l'adresse des deux hommes.

- Ah, Julie ! Te voilà enfin ! Regarde qui est là ! Répondit Mathias.

- Julie ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! Comme tu as changé ! Nota l'homme en se levant.

- Remus ! Tu n'as pas changé !... Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir ! Mais quel bon vent t'amène ? S'exclama Julie en lui faisant la bise.

- Ton oncle m'as gentiment proposé de venir passer quelques jours ici ! Alors j'ai accepté ! Et dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? J'ai appris que tu avais réussi avec succès tes examens de fin d'années à Poudlard, félicitation !

- Merci ! Et bien... Pas grand chose, à dire vrai ! Maintenant que j'ai finis mes études, à Poudlard, je suis au concervatoire de musique de Londres et je suis en dernière année ! Expliqua la jeune femme.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Une Artiste dans l'âme notre Julie ! Mais dis-moi, dans quelle école est-tu ?

- A la HEML ! La Haut école musicale de Londres.

- La HEML ? Ce n'est pas une école pour moldus ? S'étonna Remus.

- Oui ! C'est cela ! Aqcuiessa Julie.

- Mais pourquoi vouloir faire tes études dans une école pour moldus alors qu'il y a pleins d'écoles très réputées dans notre monde ? Questionna Remus.

- Oui, c'est vrai ça ! Nota Mathias.

- Et bien... A dire vrai, je n'aime pas beaucoup ces écoles ! Je préfère la manière qu'ont les moldus de pratiquer la musique...je trouve ça plus vrai ! Plus réaliste ! Mon bute n'est pas de claquer des doigts pour faire chanter les violons ! Mais de sentir l'instrument vibrer sous mes doigts ! Qui plus est, ces trois ans d'études me permettront de mieux connaître les moldus ! Je pense que ça peut être une belle expérience ! Répondit la jeune femme en affichant un grand sourire.

- Je comprends ! En effet, je pense aussi que cela peut être qu'une bonne expérience ! S'exclama Remus.

- Ah, au fait ! Que faisiez-vous quand je suis arrivée ? Demanda Julie intriguée.

- Ah ! Les deux hommes se jetèrent un regard amusé.

- J'étais entrain de lui montrer l'album de photos quand tu étais petite ! Répondit Mathias.

- Ah non ! Tu ne lui a quand même pas montré ? S'indigna la jeune femme.

- Tu étais tellement mignonne !... Et nous étions entrain de ressasser de vieux souvenirs ! Expliqua Remus.

Julie eut un sourire amusé.

- Vous êtes incorrigible !

- Moi, j'ai un petit faible pour celle-là ! Regarde ! Fit Mathias.

Il montra une photo sur laquelle Julie était assise sur une plage, pieds nus, à côté d'un magnifique couché de soleil. Elle portait une petite robe bleu ciel et une fleur rose clair ornait le côté droite de sa tête.

- Ah oui ! Vraiment magnifique ! On t'as déjà dit que tu étais photogénique ? Questionna Remus.

à ces mots, Julie éclata de rire.

- Oui, très souvent ! Mais je ne l'ai jamais crus !

- Tu étais une très belle petite fille ! Et maintenant, tu es devenue une très belle jeune femme ! Nota-t-il en souriant

La jeune femme répondit par un léger sourire. Elle força à le faire paraître comme un signe de remerciement, mais ses yeux dissimulèrent tout autre chose.

La tristesse et la haine qu'elle éprouvait refirent surface et se reflétèrent par son regard d'émeraude. Cependant, Mathias n'y fit pas attention. En revanche, Remus le remarqua tout de suite. Ce qui le mit un peu mal à l'aise.

- Julie, ça ne va pas ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Questionna Remus.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Les yeux étincelants, prêts à être envahis de larmes, resta immobile.

- Julie !? Répéta Remus.

- Rien, Ce n'est rien ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Puis dans un mouvement de rage elle monta à toute allure, les escaliers les yeux amplis de larmes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Mathias surprit.

- Je crois savoir ! Répondit Remus en fixant intensément l'escalier...

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

**Voilivoilu ! Ce chapitre est terminé !... J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! Et au cas où, où vous voulez poster une petite review, vous pouvez appuyer sur le petit bouton pour les reviews... Et, hop ! C'est parti . ça me ferai très plaisir ! **

Bi'z à tous !

**Pt'ite Lylyss**


	3. Chapter II

**Coucou ! Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Alala ! Tant de questions, tant d'interrogations ! Vous voulez savoir ce que je vous réserve hein ? **

**Miss Lisa Black :** Qui l'a mordue ? Ahaha ! Mystère et boule de gomme... Hihi ! Vous ne le saurez pas avant pas mal de chapitres héhé ! (je suis méchante hein)

**Naelhia: **Merci vraiment beaucoup ! Ta review m'as beaucoup touchée et m'as donné le goût de continuer ! Vraiment, merci beaucoup ! .

**Je remiercie Miss Lisa Black, Naelhia, Titepuce5929 et Nyny's pour leur reviews ! Merci beacoup !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

- Julie, ça ne va pas ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Questionna Remus.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Les yeux étincelants, prêts à être envahis de larmes, resta immobile.

- Julie !? Répéta Remus.

- Rien, ce n'est rien ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Puis dans un mouvement de rage elle monta à toute allure les escaliers.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Mathias surprit.

- Je crois savoir ! Répondit Remus en fixant intensément l'escalier...

**Chapitre II**

**°oO°o°Oo°**

**°O°**

Le lendemain matin, dans la cuisine.

- Monsieur Lupin désire quelque chose d'autre ? Demanda Miky.

- Non, merci ! ça va aller comme ça, je vais finir par exploser ! Répondit Remus.

- Et vous monsieur Avens ?

- Non, merci Miky !

Mathias reposa sa tasse de café sur la table en soupirant. Sur son visage, on pouvait apercevoir un mélange d'inquiétude et de désespoir.

- Mathias, tout va bien ? Demanda Remus intrigué.

- Oui, c'est juste que je me fais du souci pour Julie !

- Elle n'arrive toujours pas à accepter ?

- Non, quand elle était à Poudlard, c'était déjà pas facile pour elle ! Mais là, c'est encore pire... Je me demande si elle le pourra !...

- Tu n'as pas essayer de lui en parler ? Questionna Remus.

- Non, tu pense ! Elle se referme sur elle-même !... Dès que j'essaie d'aborder le sujet, elle se bloc ! Elle n'arrive pas à parler... Ou plutôt, elle ne veux pas ! Et quand elle essaie, ça finit en sanglots ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire !... Je la sent tellement mal ! Elle fait tout pour le cacher, mais je sais qu'elle est mal !

- J'ai vu, oui ! ça se sent... Je vais essayer de lui parler !... Déclara Remus.

- Elle ne va pas vouloir ! Tu verras, elle va se braquer !

- Ne t'en fais pas !... Je crois savoir quoi lui dire ! Bon, je vais aller défaire mes baguages ! J'étais tellement fatigué hier, que j'en ai oublié de les défaire ! S'exclama Remus en se levant de table.

- D'accord, à toute à l'heure ! Répondit Mathias entre une gorgée de café.

Remus monta les escalier et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Mais au moment même où il s'apprêtait à ouvrit la porte, un bruit sourd retentit de la chambre d'en face, celle de Julie. intrigué par ce bruit, il décida de toquer à la porte.

Toc, toc,

- Julie... Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il en ouvrant doucement la porte.

- Oui, pourquoi ? Répondit la jeune femme d'un voix acerbe, sans même se retourner.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Mais dans quel état est ta chambre ! S'exclama Remus avec surprise.

En effet, la chambre était dévastée. Une commode était totalement renversée, le lit retourné et des morceaux de cadre en verre étaient éparpillés dans toute la pièce.

- Un ouragan est passé par là, ou quoi ? Questionna Remus.

- J'ai décidé de faire un peu de nettoyage de printemps ! Ironisa Julie en lançant avec rage une brosse à cheveux contre la fenêtre.

- Je vois... Julie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi es-tu si énervée ?

- Je ne suis pas énervée ! Gronda la jeune femme. Je nettoie simplement ma chambre ! Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'ai entendu les bruits... Alors.

- Et bah comme tu peux le voir, tout va bien ! Je n'ai rien !...

- A d'autres ! Répliqua Remus. C'est à cause de hier soir, n'est-ce pas ! J'ai dit quelque chose qui t'a blessée, je le sais !... Ou est-ce autre chose qui te rends si triste et si haineuse ?

- Tu as vraiment le don pour voir ce qui n'est pas visible ! On ne peut décidément rien te cacher, à toi ! Répondit Julie.

- Tu oublie que mes sens sont plus développé, due à ma nature animal ! Nota Remus avec un léger sourire. Allons, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas...

- Je veux pas en parler ! Coupa la jeune femme en se tournant vers la fenêtre.

- Je pense que ça te ferais du bien ! Insista Remus.

Après quelques minutes, Julie finit par se retourner lentement.

- Je sais pas si je...

- Julie, tu peux me faire confiance ! Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir quand il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas !

- Je sais mais... Je... C'est trop dur ! Je ne pense pas pouvoir y arriver !

- Bien sûr que tu y arriveras ! Mais en attendant, tu ferais mieux de remettre de l'ordre dans ta chambre...

- Oui... J'y ai pas été de mains morte ! Nota Julie avec un sourire gêné.

Après quelques minutes, la chambre fut remise à neuf. Remus s'assit sur le lit et Julie alla le rejoindre.

- Alors, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse ! S'exclama Remus.

- Oula... Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer... Fit Julie d'un air désespéré.

- Par le commencement, peut-être ! Proposa l'homme.

- Je vais essayer ! Bon, bah voilà...

Après avoir terminé son récit, Julie se tût et regarda Remus avec tristesse.

- Je vois... En effet, c'est pas évident ! Mais je le savais déjà ! Souligna Remus.

- Quoi ? Comment ça, tu le savais déjà ?

- Je l'ai sus depuis le jour de tes onze ans ! C'est-à-dire, le lendemain de cette fameuse nuit ! Répondit-t-il.

- Ah !... Donc enfaîte, ça valait même pas la peine que je t'en parle, quoi ! S'indigna la jeune femme.

- Non, Au contraire ! Je savais que si j'avais essayé de t'en parler avant, tu n'aurais rien voulu dire... Mathias a bien de nombreuses fois essayé ! Mais tu restais de marbre. Alors je me suis dit que j'attendrai le bon moment pour en parler avec toi ! Et là, c'est le bon moment ! Expliqua-t-il.

- Si je ne voulais rien dire c'est parce que...

- Parce que tu avais peur ! Que tu ne sais pas encore comment gérer ça Et que tu préférais plutôt ne rien dire et cacher tes sentiments, plutôt que d'en parler ouvertement... Julie, il n'y a pas de honte à être lycanthrope...

à ces mots, la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux.

- Comment ça pas de honte !! Je me transforme en une bête féroce et assoiffée de sang et tu me dis qu'il n'y a pas de honte ! Mais tu as perdu la tête, ma parole ! S'emporta-t-elle.

- Pas de honte, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire... Je sais bien que c'est pas facile ! Puisque j'en suis un, moi aussi ! Ce que je veux surtout dire, c'est que tu n'y es pour rien ! Et...

- ça se voit que tu n'as pas l'habitude de parler à des femmes ! Nota Julie avec un petit sourire amusé.

- Je sais !... J'ai jamais été très doué pour trouver les bons mots ! Mais... Il faudra apprendre à l'accepter... Car tu vivras toute ta vie avec ça !... Même si c'est dur, je sais que y arriveras !...

- J'espère !...

- J'en suis sûr ! En tout cas, je suis vraiment content que tu aies pu en parler, Julie ! Mathias se faisait beaucoup de soucis à ton sujet ! S'exclama Remus.

- Je sais... Mais il fallait pas ! S'exclama Julie

- Julie, c'est ton oncle, c'est normal qu'il s'inquiète pour toi ! Même si tu n'es plus une enfant... Et une fois tu veux en reparler, je suis là !

- D'accord, merci beaucoup Remus ! Répondit la jeune femme en se redressant.

- Ce n'est rien, voyons ! Fit-t-il en se levant. Bon, je vais ranger mes affaires ! ça n'a pas été fait hier !

Puis il ouvrit la porte et s'en alla dans sa chambre. Quand il fut partit, Julie s'étendit sur son lit et contempla le plafond. Doucement ses paupières se firent lourdes, elle ferma complètement les yeux et s'endormit.

L'après-midi, alors que Mathias et Remus étaient dans le salon entrain de lire les nouveaux articles de la gazette du sorcier. Julie se plongea dans ses études de musique.

Après avoir accorder son violon, et bien posé ses partitions de musique sur un lutrin en bois de chêne, elle commença à jouer la saison du printemps de Vivaldi. Quand elle entama la 27ème mesure, elle fut interrompue par un étrange bruit. Elle s'arrêta de jouer et se retourna.

Julie regarda par terre et s'aperçut que l'autre lutrin sur lequel étaient disposés ses livres de musique était tombé par terre. Elle posa son violon dans sa boîte et se pencha pour les ramasser.

Une fois les livres remis à leur place, Julie prit son violon et se retourna. Quand elle leva la tête pour commencer à jouer, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle sursauta en poussant un cri et lâcha son violon par terre. Devant elle, un homme venait de faire irruption dans la pièce. En une fraction de seconde, elle crut que son coeur allait s'arrêter de battre.

Encore sous le choc, la jeune femme resta figée sur place sans dire un mot, et un slience s'installa sans que Julie n'ose le briser. Puis après quelques minutes, elle reprit d'un ton sèc :

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici !

Pour seule réponse, l'homme se contenta de rester immobile sans rien dire.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Répondez !!! Cria Julie.

Mais toujours pas de réponses.

D'un geste de la main, elle le fit éjecter contre le mure qui au passage, renversa la commode près de la porte, ce qui provoqua un énorme bruit.

Alerté par le cri de la jeune femme Mathias se précipita dans la pièce.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai entendu un gros boum ! Julie, ça va, tu n'as rien ? Demanda Mathias.

- Non, c'est bon ! Répondit la jeune femme.

Quelques instants plus tard, Remus arriva.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Mais qu'est-ce que... Le... Lerrone !!!??

A suivre...

* * *

**Hihi . J'adore faire durer le suspence au moment où ça devenait intéressant ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Si vous voulez poster des petites reviews, vous savez où aller ! **

Bi'z

Ptite Lylyss


	4. Chapter III

* * *

**Place aux reviews : **

**Miss Lisa Black : Je sais, j'aime être sadique ' Euh... Oui, beaucoup de questions qui se posent n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux savoir, tu veux vraiment savoir qui a mordu Julie ? Attention !... Roulement de tambours !...**

**Ah bah non, je m'en souviens plus lol (comme par hasard, l'excuse du siècle) Non, mais sois patiente, tu le sauras bien assez tôt !**

**Titepuce5929 : Hum... xD Oui, Mathias est bel et bien l'oncle de Julie et non son frère lol Et... Si tu n'as pas tout bien compris quand à la conversation de Remus et de Julie, c'est pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est fait pour ! J'ai fait exprès de semer le doute et le flou chez mes lecteurs lol (C'est pas sympas, je sais ) Mais tu verras, ça sera peut-être plus clair dans les prochains chapitre ! (Je dis bien, PEUT-ETRE plus clair, mais c'est encore à voir ! J'aime laisser mariner un peu les gens !**

**Voilà, je crois que j'ai finis lol**

**Alors place au chapitre ! **

* * *

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ! S'exclama Julie avec une teinte de peur dans sa voix.

L'homme se contenta de rester immobile sans rien dire.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Répondez !!! Cria Julie.

L'homme voulut s'avancer, mais d'un geste de la main, elle le fit éjecter contre le mure qui au passage, trébucha sur une étagère.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mathias se précipita dans la pièce.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? J'ai entendu un gros boum ! Julie, ça va, tu n'as rien ? Demanda Mathias.

- Non, c'est bon ! Répondit la jeune femme.

A son tour Remus se précipita dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Mais qu'est-ce que... Le... Lerrone !!!??

* * *

**Chapitre III**

**°oO°oOo°**

**°O°**

Remus se précipita vers le jeune homme et l'aida à se relever. Le garçon était grand d'environ 1m,75 mince, cheveux bruns foncés assez court et il avait de magnifiques yeux bleus azur.

- Lerrone, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu m'avais dit que tu ne reviendrais pas avant demain ! S'étonna Remus.

- Oui, je sais ! Mais je ne pensais pas rentrer si tôt ! Alors j'ai pris l'initiative de venir ! Répondit le jeune homme.

- Lerrone, quel plaisir de te revoir ! S'exclama Mathias en l'étreignant.

- Moi aussi Mathias ! Je suis vraiment désolé d'arriver comme ça à l'improviste, mais comme je ne savais pas que j'allais être déjà de retour aujourd'hui... J'espère ne pas déranger !... Fit Lerrone quelque peu confus.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Non, nous t'attendions avec impatience ! Souligna Remus en souriant.

- D'accord, tant mieux ! Répondit le jeune homme.

- Quoi... Vous vous connaissez ? S'exclama Julie d'un air ahuri.

- Oui, c'est mon... Commença Remus.

- D'accord, bon, vu que vous vous connaissez et que tout est arrangé, il n'y a pas de problèmes ! Moi je dois y aller, j'ai cours ! Coupa la jeune femme d'un ton sec.

Elle prit son sac et sa veste qui étaient posé sur une chaise et s'apprêta à partir quand :

- Julie, attends ! tu rentre à quelle heure ? Questionna Mathias.

La jeune femme se retourna brusquement :

- Je, je n'en sais rien !... Vers 18h00 !

- Ok, à ce soir !

- Aurevoir ! S'exclama Lerrone.

Mais la jeune femme de répondit rien. Elle tourna les talons et passa droit à côté de Lerrone qui se tourna pour la regarder sortir de la pièce.

Le soir, après avoir passé toute l'après-midi au conservatoire, Julie revint au manoir accompagnée d'Alexia, sa meilleure amie. Elles passèrent la porte d'entrée et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers. Mais avant que Julie ne pose le pied sur la première marche, une voix l'interpella de la cuisine.

- Julie, c'est toi ? Demanda Mathias

- Non, c'est le saint-esprit ! Ironisa la jeune femme.

- Tu peux venir, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter !

- Attends, j'ai pas le temps là !... Alexia est là et je dois à tout prix lui montrer quelque chose... Et après, je dois aller me doucher ! Répondit Julie avec agacement.

- Tu peux pas les faire plu tard ? Demanda Mathias.

- Non, on aimerai avoir fini le plus vite possible !

- Bon, d'accord... Bon travail ! S'exclama Mathias.

- Elle est toujours comme ça ? Demanda Lerrone surprit.

- Non, c'est juste que ces études lui prennent beaucoup de temps et d'énergie ! S'exclama Mathias.

- Ah, D'accord ! Répondit-t-il.

Deux heures plus tard.

- Ah, J'entends quelque chose... S'exclama Mathias.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Julie arriva dans la cuisine suivit d'Alexia. Julie

portait une robe blanche à brettes, avec un décolleté en V qui mettait en valeur, ses formes généreuses et discrètes. Quand à Alexia, elle portait un petit haut bleu avec un jeans. Remus et Lerrone se levèrent pour les saluer.

- Ah, Bah te voilà enfin ! Déclara Mathias. Bonsoir Alexia !

- Bonsoir Mathias ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

- Tu soupe avec nous ? Demanda Mathias.

- Non, non ! Je vais rentrer, j'ai des choses à faire ! Répondit Alexia.

- Je te raccompagne ! Reprit Julie.

Les deux jeunes femmes dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée.

Alexia enfila sa veste et prit son sac. Elle s'approcha de son amie et lui murmura :

- C'est qui le jeune homme dans ta cuisine ?

- Je ne sais pas !... Certainement un ami à Remus ! Répondit Julie en haussant les épaules.

- Il est mignon, non ?

- Euh... Mouais... Normal !

- Oh ! Celle-là, tu ne me l'a fait pas ! Je suis sûre que tu le trouve plus que normal ! S'exclama Alexia avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

à ces mots, Julie se mit à rougir.

- Bah je... Il... Il est pas mal ! Mais... Je ne le connais même pas ! Répliqua Julie.

- Bah voyons ! Bon, allez je te laisse ! A plus, bonne soirée ! Dit Alexia en s'en allant.

Julie referma la porte et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

- Vous êtes où ? Demanda la jeune femme en regardant autour d'elle.

- Dans le salon ! Répondit Mathias.

Avec un soupir, Julie se dirigea dans le salon.

- Voilà, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, Mathias ? Questionna la jeune femme.

- Julie, J'aimerai te présenter Lerrone, mon neveu, qui va passer quelques jours avec nous ! S'exclama Remus en souriant.

- Bonsoir, enchanté ! Fit Lerrone en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Moi de même ! Répondit la jeune femme en se rapprochant à son tour pour lui faire la bise.

Au moment même où leurs joues se frôlèrent, le sol se mit à trembler et un rafale de vent s'éleva dans la pièce. Les lampes au-dessus d'eux explosèrent, et laissèrent place à une lumière bleue turquoise qui les enveloppèrent tout deux dans une sphère. Remus qui se tenait juste derrière eux, leur lança un regard malicieux et satisfait.

Prise de panique, la jeune femme ferma les yeux Son corps se mit à trembler et ses jambes se fléchirent. C'est alors que des mains virent se poser sur les siennes.

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, leva la tête et croisa le regard intense que lui lançait Lerrone de ses yeux bleus azur. Soudain, elle eut subitement l'impression que le monde s'arrêtait de tourner. Mais ensuite, se fut le vide totale. Julie ferma les yeux et tomba évanouie sur le sol.

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Et voilà, le chapitre est terminé ! Désolée, il était plutôt court !... **

**Si vous voulez poster une petite rewiew, vous savez où aller .**

**Bi'z **

* * *


	5. Chapter IV

**Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre ! Cette fois, beaucoup plus long lol (faut bien changer un peu non?) **

**Les reviews :**

**Naelhia** : Non, j'en avais écrite 4 mais je les ai effacée parce que je les trouvaient un peu "nule" Mais sinon, j'en ai gardée une qui faudrai peut-être que je continue lol mais non, c'est pas ma première fic ! J'ai commencé à écrire dès l'âge de 12 ans !... Et euh... Bon, je change beaucoup de style d'écriture donc voilà

**Miss Lisa Black : **Je suis contente de réussir à garder le suspence j'espère que j'y arriveai encore par la suite ! Tu veux savoir si Julie est amoureuse de Lerrone ? ça, je peux malheureusement pas te répondre, sinon, ça gâcherai tout !

**Titepuce5929 : **Oulala !... Tu es curieuse dis-moi ! Tu veux savoir hein ? Bah tu sauras pas, na ! Non mais je préfère ne rien dire comme ça je peux vous faire mariner (j'adore ça ) lol

* * *

- Julie! J'aimerai te présenter Lerrone, mon neveu, qui va passer quelques jours avec nous ! S'exclama Remus en souriant.

- Bonsoir, enchanté ! Fit Lerrone en se rapprochant.

- Moi de même ! Répondit la jeune femme en se rapprochant à son tour pour lui faire la bise.

Au moment même où leurs joues se frôlèrent, le sol se mit à trembler et un rafale de vent s'éleva dans la pièce. Les lampes au-dessus d'eux explosèrent, laissèrent place à une lumière de couleur bleue turquoise qui les enveloppèrent tout deux dans une sphère. Remus qui se tenait juste derrière eux, leurs lança un regard malicieux et satisfait.

Prise de panique, la jeune femme ferma les yeux. Son corps se mit à trembler et ses jambes se fléchirent. C'est alors que des mains virent se poser sur les siennes.

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, leva la tête et croisa le regard intense que lui lançait Lerrone de ses yeux bleus azur. Quand soudain, le vide totale. Julie ferma les yeux et tomba évanouie sur le sol...

* * *

**Chapitre IV**

**°Oo°Oo°**

**°o°**

- Julie, Julie, réponds ! C'est Mathias !

- Je crois que j'ai vu ses yeux bouger ! S'exclama Lerrone.

La jeune femme fronça légèrement les sourcils et finit par ouvrit les yeux. Là, des visages inquiets se dressèrent autour d'elle. Julie se redressa et s'aperçut qu'elle était dans sa chambre. Un peu surprise, elle regarda d'un interrogateur les ges qui l'entouraient.

- Que s'est-t-il passé ? Questionna la jeune femme.

- Tu t'es évanouie ! Répondit Mathias.

La jeune femme secoua légèrement la tête et posa ses mains sur son visage.

- Comment ça, évanouie... Je me souviens de rien !

Mathias, Lerrone et Remus se jetèrent un regard surprit.

- Comment ? Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? Questionna Remus.

- Non, la seule chose d'ont je me souvienne, c'est cette lumière aveuglante et... Lerrone qui essayait de me retenir pour pas que je tombe ! Répondit Julie.

- Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu te retenir longtemps ! S'exclama Lerrone.

- Bon, on va te laisser te reposer ! Dors bien, Julie ! S'exclama Mathias.

Puis Remus, Lerrone et Mathias sortirent de la chambre. Le lendemain matin, Julie se réveilla vers les dix heures. Elle s'habilla, sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers. La jeune femme se dirigea vers la cuisine et vit Remus, Lerrone et Mathias qui prenaient leur petit déjeuné.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Fit-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Lerrone.

- Bonjour ! S'exclamèrent d'une même voix, les trois hommes.

- Alors, bien dormi ? Demanda Remus.

- Oui, comme un bébé ! S'exclama Julie.

- Tu veux une brioche ? Dit Lerrone en lui tendant un petit panier remplits de croissants, brioches et de petits pains.

- Oui, volontiers ! Dit-elle en prenant une brioche pour la mettre dans son assiette.

Puis d'un même geste, Julie et Lerrone posèrent leur mains sur la carafe de jus d'orange.

- Euh, vas-y ! S'exclama Lerrone gêné.

- Merci ! Répondit la jeune femme en aquiesçant un sourire.

Une demi-heure s'écoula.

- Bon, je dois y aller répéter ! S'exclama Julie en se levant de table.

- Déjà, bon d'accord, travaille bien ! S'exclama Mathias.

La jeune femme sortit de la cuisine, monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers la chambre de musique, qu'elle avait aménagé pour répéter ses leçons.

D'un coup de baguette magique, elle sortit le lutrin et ses partitions et les placèrent au milieu de la pièce. Elle sortit son violon, l'accorda, et se mit à jouer.

** à la cuisine >>**

- Bon, je pense que je vais aller déballer mes affaires ! Annonça Lerrone.

- Oui, je vais te montrer ta chambre ! S'exclama Mathias.

- Bon, et bien moi, j'ai une petite chose à faire au ministère ! Déclara Remus en se levant de table. Je ne serai pas long... A toute à l'heure !

Puis, il partit.

- Bon, je vais te montrer ta chambre ! S'exclama Mathias en s'adressant à Lerrone.

- Je te suis !

Ils se levèrent de table et se dirigèrent au premier étage.

- Voilà, tes affaires sont là ! je vais te laisser, j'ai une course à faire ! ça va aller ? Demanda Mathias.

- Oui, si j'ai besoin de quoique se soit, je demanderai à Julie ! Répondit Lerrone.

- Très bien, alors je te laisse ! à toute à l'heure.

Le jeune homme commença à déballer ses affaires. Quand il eut fini, il se coucha sur son lit et admira le plafond. Il s'apprêta à fermer les yeux quand il entendit un bruit. Un son, une douce mélodie résonna à son oreille.

Surprit, il se redressa, sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers cette mélodie envoûtante. Lerrone monta les escaliers du deuxième étage et longea le couloir qui mena à une pièce éloignée.

Il passa la porte et là, son regard se posa sur quelqu'un. C'était Julie qui jouait du violon. C'était elle, qui avec ses doigts de fée, émettait ce son si mélodieux.

Le jeune homme s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte et resta longtemps immobile à la contempler. Son regard ne cessa de fixer la jeune femme.

" C'est tellement beau ! Mathias avait raison, elle a vraiment beaucoup de talent..."

- ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? Demanda Julie.

qui s'était retournée pour lui faire face. A ces mots, Lerrone sursauta et sortit de ses pensées.

- Euh... Non ! Désolé, je ne voulais pas déranger... S'exclama le jeune homme en rougissant légèrement.

Julie afficha un petit sourire. Elle posa son violon dans sa boîte et alla rejoindre Lerrone.

- C'est vraiment beau ! ça fait longtemps que tu en joue ?

Demanda-t-il.

- Depuis l'âge de 7 ans ! répondit la jeune femme.

- Waouh ! Cela s'entend en tout cas !

- Merci ! Et toi, tu... Tu... Aime la musique ? Tu joue d'un instrument ? Demanda Julie.

- Oui, j'adore la musique et je joue de la flûte traversière !

- Oh ! Faudra que tu me fasse écouter un de ces jours !

- Euh...Bah c'est-à-dire que... ça ne fait pas longtemps que j'en joue... Et ça sonne un peu venteux ! Répondit Lerrone.

- C'est pas grave ! J'aime beaucoup la flûte traversière... Alors j'aimerai beaucoup t'entendre jouer ! S'exclama Julie en souriant.

- Si tu y tiens !... Dis-moi, ça fait longtemps que tu vis ici ?

- Depuis ma naissance ! D'ailleurs, je suis née ici même !

- Et... Tes parents ils...

- ils sont morts ! Ma mère est morte en me donnant la vie et mon père s'est fait tué par un mangemort lors d'une mission quand j'avais 5 ans. Expliqua Julie avec mélancolie.

- Je suis désolé ! Déclara le jeune homme.

- Et toi, tes parents...

- Ils sont morts quand j'avais 8 ans !

- Ah, et comment sont-il morts ? Questionna Julie.

- C'est une longue histoire ! Reprit Lerrone.

- Je vois...et... Tu as quel âge ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- J'ai vingt-deux ! et toi ?

- J'en ai vingt ans !

- Ah bon ? On dirait pas ! Si tu ne m'avais rien dit, je t'en aurai donné en tout cas 24 ans ! S'exclama le jeune homme en souriant.

A ces mots, Julie éclata de rire:

- Autant que ça ? On m'a toujours dit que je faisais plus vielle que mon âge... Mais pas autant que ça !

- Oups, je crois que j'ai fait une gaffe ! Fit Lerrone.

- Non, c'est rien ! C'est juste que ça me fait un peu bizarre qu'on me donne cet âge ! Reprit Julie.

- je vois...

- Ah au fait, ça fait un moment qu'on est planté ici ! Est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille dans ma chambre, on y sera mieux ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

- Oui, si tu veux ! Répondit Lerrone.

Ils quittèrent la pièce et se dirigèrent dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Une fois arrivés, s'assit sur son lit, tandis que Lerrone prit une chaise et s'assit en face d'elle.

- Mathias m'a dit que tu dessinais, c'est vrai ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Oui, c'est exacte ! Mais se sont plutôt des dessins de paysages... Répondit Julie.

- Je peux voir ?

La jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers une commode.

Là, elle en sortit un bloc de feuilles sur lequel était dessiné tout un tas de paysages.

- Tiens ! Fit-t-elle en lui tendant le bloc de feuilles.

Après avoir tourné plusieurs pages et contempler ce qui y était dessiné, Lerrone releva la tête ébahi.

- C'est vraiment très beau ! Où vas-tu donc chercher toute cette imagination ?

- Je n'en sais rien ! Je dessine en fonction de mon humeur ! Quand je suis triste, joyeuse, etc... Répondit Julie avec un sourire.

- Tu as vraiment beaucoup de talent ! Nota le jeune homme.

- Merci mais... Ce n'est rien... Je dessine pour mon plaisir..et ça me détends.

- Je vois ...

- Et toi, que fais-tu en ton temps libre ? Questionna Julie.

- Oh, pas grand chose ! J'écoute beaucoup de musique, je lis...

- Comme moi ! Je vois que nous avons beaucoup de points communs ! Fit remarquer Julie avec amusement.

"- Oui, mais bien plus que tu ne crois !"

Il avait dit cela d'une voix à peine audible, mais la jeune femme arriva à l'entendre.

- Comment ?

- Euh... Rien ! Répondit Lerrone. Et... Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ?

- Je suis au concervatoir de Londres !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire plus tard ? Demanda Lerrone.

- J'aimerai être Auror !

- Waah ! Je suis entrain de suivre la formation pour le devenir !

- Ah, c'est super ça ! S'exclama Julie en souriant.

- Oui, mais c'est pas facile ! Souligna Lerrone.

La jeune femme se retourna et se dirigea vers son bureau.

Et commença à fouiller dans les tiroirs. Tout à coup, elle fut prise d'un vertige. Julie s'arrêta net et enfoui sa tête entre ses mains.

- Julie, tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il.

Pas de réponse.

- Julie, oh, oh, Julie ! ça va ? Répéta-t-il en se levant de la chaise.

Il se précipita vers elle. Il la retourna et l'obligea à le regarder. Le visage de la jeune femme était pâle comme un linge et trempé de sueur.

- Julie, Réponds-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as !

- Je ne me sens... Pas... Pas bien ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Julie, dis-moi quelque chose!... Julie !!!

Mais toujours aucune réponse. La jeune femme s'apprêta à tomber par terre, quand Lerrone la retenue de justesse. Il la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à son lit. Là, il la coucha et lui mit une couverture.

Il s'assit à ses côtés et resta immobile à la contempler.

" Elle est si belle quand elle dort ! C'est bien plus que des points en communs qui nous unissent... C'est... Bien plus que ça !...

" Pensa-t-il. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de caresser sa joue.

" Un jour, tu sauras la vérité ! Et c'est là que tout va commencer!..."

**A suivre...**

**

* * *

**

Voilà, le chapitre est terminé ! Que n'avez-vous penser? La suite ? Pas la suite !... Il vous faudra un peu patienter pour l'autre pendant quelques temps... ça ne sera pas long ! Mais... Vus que je ne suis pas là pendant queqlues jours, je pourrai pas poster la suite !

Et bah j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! Si vous voulez mettre des petites reviews, vous savez où aller, depuis le temps lol ! Cela me ferai très plaisir en tout cas !

Sur ce, je vous dit à la prochaine

Bi'z


	6. Chapter V

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le prochain chapitre qui est beacoup plus long que le précèdent ! (Oui, j'avais pas mal à dire dans ce chapitre ) **

**Miss Lisa Black : Euh... Ah bah ça, je peux pas dire lol**

**Titepuce9529: Oulala !... Je peux répondre qu'à une seule de tes questions : Ses vertiges sont dû à la pleine lune ! Je peux pas en dire plus **

**Naelhia : Enceinte ? xD C'est marrant ça ! Eh non, c'est pas ça lol Mais... Enfin, tu verras !**

**Miss Bady : Alors, là ! Tu me pose une de ces colles xD! Non mais euh... J'y ai pas vraiment réfléchis à vrai dire !... Mais j'ai déjà ma petite idée ! **

**En tout cas, merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews qui me font énormément plaisir ! J'espère que vous, aussi vous en avez et que vous en aurez :) Et merci à tous ceux qui me lisent sans poster forcément de reviews ! Merci beaucoup :)**

* * *

- Julie, réponds-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as !

- Je ne me sens... Pas... Pas bien ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

La jeune femme s'apprêta à tomber par terre, quand Lerrone la retenue de justesse. Il la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à son lit.

Là, il la coucha et lui mit une couverture. Il s'assit à ses côtés et resta immobile à la contempler.

" Elle est si belle quand elle dort ! c'est bien plus que des points en communs qui nous unissent...c'est...bien plus que ça !..." Pensa-t-il.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de caresser sa joue.

" Un jour, tu sauras la vérité ! Et c'est là que tout va commencer !...

* * *

**Chapitre V**

**°Oo°oO°**

**°O°**

Le lendemain matin quand Julie entra dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuné, les trois hommes étaient déjà entrain de manger.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

- Bonjour ! Répondirent-t-il tous d'une même voix.

- ça va mieux ? Demanda Lerrone en la regardant d'un air inquiet.

- Oui, ça va mieux !... C'était juste un petit malaise ...

- Tu as encore fais une chute ? S'exclama Mathias.

- Oui, mais rien de grave ! Répondit Julie.

- ça t'arrive souvent de faire des malaises comme ça ? Questionna Lerrone.

- Euh... Bah euh !... Bafouilla la jeune femme.

- Julie, je t'avais pourtant dit de prendre ta potion contre les évanouissements ! Les médicomages te l'on dit pourtant, tu dois faire attention ! S'exclama Mathias avec énervement.

- Mais Mathias, c'était juste une chute de pression ! C'est rien... Rétorqua Julie.

- Comment ça, rien ? Tu sais très bien que chez toi, ce n'est pas "rien" comme tu le dis ! ça peut aller très loin ! Il serai peut-être temps que tu prenne ça un peu plus au sérieux !

- Mais pourquoi fait-elle des chutes de pressions ? Demanda Lerrone intrigué.

- Elle fait des migraines accompagnées quand elle est angoissée et stressée ! Quelque en soit la raison ! Répondit Mathias.

- Ah !... Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire quand tu dis que ça peut aller loin ? Questionna le jeune homme.

- Les deux dernières fois qu'elle a fait une chute, elle a faillit y rester... Elle a commencé à faire ses crises à l'âge de onze ans ! Au début, les médicomages ne savaient pas vraiment d'où cela venait et pourquoi elle développait ses crises ! Et nous ne savons pas encore actuellement ! Il semblerai que cela se produise quand elle est angoissée et stressée !... Mais cela est encore flou... Quoi qu'il en soit, elle doit prendre une potion pour éviter que ses crises deviennent trop dangereuses... Expliqua Mathias.

- Oui, en effet, c'est encore un peu flou ! Nota Remus.

- Mais, les médicomages n'ont pas sus vous répondre ! Demanda Lerrone abasourdi. Ils ont cherché au moins ?...

- Oui, ils ont cherché, et ils cherchent encore... Mais... Répondit Julie.

- Ouais, c'est un peu du n'importe quoi, tout ça ! S'exclama Lerrone.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi ! Acquiesça Remus.

- Mais tu n'as pas une idée, toi ? D'où cela peut provenir ? Demanda Lerrone.

- Je... Non, je ne sais pas ! Bon, je vais aller monter me coucher !... J'ai mal à la tête ! Annonça Julie en se levant.

- Bonne idée ! Tiens, prends ta potion ! Répondit Mathias en lui tendant un verre remplis d'un liquide bleuâtre.

La jeune femme le prit et le but d'un seul trait.

- Bon allez, à plus tard ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

- A plus, repose-toi bien ! Répondit Lerrone.

Puis, Julie quitta la cuisine et monta se coucher.

Trois semaines plus tard. Le matin, le soleil se leva et illumina le manoir. Quand Julie arriva dans la cuisine, il n'y avait personne.

"Bizarre, normalement ils sont tous réveillés avant moi ! " Pensa-t-elle.

N'ayant pas vraiment faim, elle décida d'aller au salon pour bouquiner un peu. Mais lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, elle fut surprise de voir que Lerrone, Remus et Mathias étaient tous trois confortablement installé sur les canapés.

- Tiens, vous êtes là ! S'exclama Julie avec un grand sourire.

- Salut, bien dormis ? Demanda Lerrone.

- Oui, vous avez déjà mangé ? Questionna Julie en s'essayant à côté de Lerrone.

- Oui, j'étais venu pour voir si tu était éveillée, mais quand j'ai vus que dormais comme un bébé, j'ai pas voulu te réveiller ... Fit Lerrone.

- Oh, mais tu aurais dû !... Souligna Julie.

- Julie, j'ai ici quelque chose qui va te faire plaisir et qui te feras du bien ! S'exclama Mathias.

- Ah, et c'est quoi ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Avec Lerrone et Remus, on voulait aller à la mer aujourd'hui ! Et je pense que ça te feras le plus grand bien ! Répondit-t-il.

- A la mer, vous voulez à aller à la mer ? Fit Julie avec une grimace.

- Bah oui ! Julie, nous sommes en plein mois de juillet ! Il fait assez chaud non ? En plus, tu es en vacances pour un mois !

- Mais j'ai des tas de devoirs de solfège à faire pour la reprise... J'ai mes examens à passer moi ! Répliqua la jeune femme.

- Mais tes examens sont seulement pour le mois de septembre !

- Bah raison de plus pour bosser ! Rétorqua la jeune femme.

- Allez viens, Julie ! Tes répétitions peuvent bien attendre une journée non ? S'exclama Lerrone en lui souriant.

La jeune femme décidément pas convaincue, soupira et après quelques minutes reprit:

- Bon, d'accord ! Je vais vous accompagner ! Mais où va-t-on exactement ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- à la Carabia, la plage pour sorciers ! répondit Lerrone.

- D'accord !

Les trois hommes sourirent et se levèrent.

- Où vous allez ? Questionna Julie.

- Bah on va préparer nos affaires ! Répondit Remus.

Tous se dirigèrent dans leur chambre. Après une dizaines de minutes, ils se rejoignirent dans le vestibule. Enfin, seuls les trois hommes.

- Où est Julie ? Demanda Remus en regardant autour de lui.

- Je suis là ! Répondit la jeune femme en descendant les escaliers.

Elle portait une jolie robe verte assortie à ses yeux émeraude et des sandales bleues ciel. Julie sortit des lunettes de soleil de son sac et les posa sur sa tête.

- Bon, très bien ! Tout le monde a tout ? Demanda Mathias.

- Oui ! Répondirent Julie, Lerrone et Remus.

- Alors en route !

Puis, ils s'éclipsèrent. Après quelques minutes, il atterrirent sur la plage de sable fin. Ici, la foule ne se faisait pas attendre. Ils s'avancèrent un petit peu, quand un parasol vint à leur rencontre.

- Bonjour jeunes gens ! Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à la Carabia !

Si vous voulez bien me suivre... Annonça-t-il.

Julie, Lerrone, Mathias et Remus le suivirent en se jettent un regard amusé. Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes et s'arrêtèrent vers une place un peu éloignée de la foule. Là, quatre chaises longues et quatre parasols leur faisaient face.

- Voilà, c'est ici ! Vous avez de la chance, car aujourd'hui, nous fêtons l'inauguration de notre nouvelle chaise longue ! S'exclama le parasol.

- C'est-à-dire ?... Fit Julie d'un air inquiet.

- J'espère que c'est pas comme l'an passé, où à peine on s'asseyait dessus, qu'elle se repliait ! S'exclama Lerrone.

à ces mots, Mathias éclata de rire.

- Non, non ! Nous avons reçut des plaintes de gens mécontents, alors nous avons décidé de modifier certaines choses dans son fonctionnement ! Expliqua le parasol.

- Et comment cela fonctionne ? Demanda Remus.

- C'est simple ! Mademoiselle, assaillez-vous ! Vous n'aurez qu'à dire dans quelle position vous voulez être et la chaise s'exécutera.

La seule chose à retenir c'est " position " et ensuite, selon ce que vous voulez, vous dites : assise, couché, etc... et vous pouvez à tout moments la régler comme vous le voulez ! Génial, non ? Déclara-t-il.

- ça a l'air cool ! S'exclama Julie.

Elle se dirigea vers une des quatre chaise, se coucha dessus et dit:

- Position assise !

Et la chaise s'exécuta.

- Non, un peu moins !... Fit la jeune femme.

Et de nouveau, la chaise s'exécuta.

- Waouh ! Vraiment super ! S'étonna Mathias.

- Maintenant que vous avez compris, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, vous pouvez allez au bar juste derrière vous ! Déclara le parasol.

- Et bien, merci à vous ! S'exclama Remus.

- Au revoir !

Et il partit en laissant les quatre personnes se lancer des regards septiques.

Julie s'assit sur la chaise et prit son sac et commença à fouiller dedans.

- Je peux me mettre à côté de toi ? Demanda Lerrone.

La jeune femme leva la tête et lui sourit:

- Bien sûr, je t'en prie !

Il rapprocha sa chaise longue de celle de Julie, et sortit une bouteille d'eau et un grand linge de bain rouge de son sac. Il le déplia et le posa sur la chaise. Il s'assit confortablement et enleva son T-Shirt.

- Tu es déjà prêt ? S'étonna Julie.

- Oui, j'avais déjà mis mon caleçon de bain ! Répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

Il prit sa bouteille d'eau et commença à boire.

Quand elle eut fini de fouiller dans son sac, Julie sortit un pot de crème solaire et un linge de bain bleu ciel. Elle se leva et enleva sa robe, sous le regard stupéfait de Lerrone qui manqua pas de s'étouffer avec une gorgée d'eau, avant de se baver dessus.

En dessous de sa robe, Julie portait un ravissant bikini assortit à son linge bleu ciel.

- Il y a un problème ? Demanda la jeune femme en affichant un grand sourire.

Lerrone s'essuya la bouche et reprit d'un air gêné.

- Non, non, aucun ! C'est juste que, je te trouve très belle comme ça ! s'exclama-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

Julie releva les sourcils et rougit à son tour.

- Merci !

Elle prit le pot de crème et demanda:

- Est-ce que tu peux me mettre de la crème dans le dos ?

à ces mots, Lerrone rougit de plus belle.

Oui, bien sûr ! Il prit le pot de crème et lui appliqua la crème dans le dos.

Trois minutes plus tard.

- Voilà ! Déclara-t-il en lui tendant le pot de crème.

- Merci beaucoup !

- Tu veux aller te baigner ? Demanda Lerrone.

- Oh oui ! Je meurs de chaud ! Mathias, on va se baigner ! Annonça Julie en passant devant eux.

Ils s'apprêtèrent à faire quelques pas de plus quand Julie aperçut une silhouette familière.

- Mais qui vois-je ! Julie et Lerrone !

C'était Arthur Weasley qui se tenait face à eux.

- Arthur ! Quel plaisir de te voir ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

- Moi de même ! Répondit Arthur en lui faisant la bise.

- Bonjour Arthur ! Fit Lerrone en lui serrant la main.

- Bonjour Lerrone !

- Alors tu es venu avec ta famille ? Demanda Julie.

- Oui ! Et comme Harry est en vacances chez nous et qu'il faisait tellement chaud, nous avons décidé de venir passer l'après-midi ici,

- Ah, Harry passe les vacances chez vous ! C'est sympas... Nous, bah Lerrone et Remus sont aussi pour quelques jours à la maison ! Et nous avons aussi décidé de passer l'après-midi ici ! Enfin... Nous... On m'a un peu forcé la main, mais bon, on va rien dire ! Tu as vu Mathias ?

Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, j'allais lui proposer d'aller boire un verre au bar ! Répondit Arthur.

- D'accord ! Bon, et bien nous, on va se baigner ! à toute à l'heure.

- à toute à l'heure ! Déclara Julie.

- à toute ! répondit Arthur en se dirigeant vers Remus et Mathias.

- Bon alors, on la fait cette baignade ? Demanda Lerrone.

Julie sourit à pleines dents et lui fit une tape sur l'épaule

- Chat, c'est toi le chat ! Puis elle se mit à courir en direction de la mer.

- Attends un peu que je t'attrape ! Répliqua Lerrone en lui courant après.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, Julie était déjà dans l'eau.

- Waouh ! viens, elle est super bonne ! S'exclama Julie.

Le jeune homme hésita un instant et fini par entrer dans l'eau. Il nagea un peu et rejoignit Julie. Qui se mit complètement sous l'eau. Le jeune homme fit de même et ils se regardèrent un instant, avant de poursuivre la nage sous mer. Là, des coraux et étoiles de mer tapissaient le sol ensablé. Ils se jetèrent à nouveau un regard et remontèrent à la surface.

- Tu as vu comme les étoiles de mer sont belles ! Il y en avait de toutes les couleurs ! S'exclama Julie émerveillée.

- Oui, elles étaient vraiment très belles ! Nota Lerrone.

- Bon, j'ai un peu soif ! Si on allait boire quelque chose au bar ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- D'accord, allons-y !

Ils regagnèrent le bord de l'eau et se dirigèrent vers leur chaises longues. Lerrone prit son linge de bain et le mit sur ses épaules.

Julie quand à elle, noua un paréo autour de sa taille.

- On peut y aller ! S'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

- Très bien ! Répondit Lerrone en lui tendant son bras.

La jeune femme le lui prit et ils marchèrent jusqu'au bar.

Là, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande table autour de laquelle, Mathias, Remus, Harry, Arthur et sa famille, sirotaient tranquillement une bièreaubeurre.

- Ah, vous êtes là ! Nota Mathias. L'eau était bonne ?

- Bonjour tout le monde ! S'exclama Julie.

- Alors ? Répéta-t-il

- Attends, je dis juste bonjour à Molly, Harry et à Ron !

Puis elle s'avança pour leur faire la bise.

- Comment ça va Julie ? demanda Harry.

- ça va très bien, merci ! Fred et George ne sont pas là ? S'étonna Lerrone.

- Non, ils n'ont pas voulu venir ! Répondit Molly.

- Dommage ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

- Alors, l'eau était bonne ? Questionna cette fois Arthur.

- Très bonne ! Répondirent Julie et Lerrone.

- Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? Demanda Remus.

- Euh... Non merci ! Répondit Lerrone.

- Moi je veux bien un sirop de grenadine ! Fit Julie.

- Venez donc vous asseoir ! S'exclama Arthur.

- Non, non merci, ça va ! Déclarèrent les deux jeunes gens.

Ils passèrent une bonne demi heure à discutailler quand Arthur se leva

- Bon, c'est pas tout ! Mais il va falloir qu'on y aille ! Annonça Arthur.

- Déjà ? Fit Ron.

- Oui, Ron ! Nous sommes là depuis ce matin ! Et ton père travaille demain ! Nota Molly.

- Oh, moi qui voulais encore rester !

- On reviendra un autre jour ! S'exclama Arthur.

- Bon alors ! à bientôt Julie, à bientôt Lerrone ! Déclara Ron.

- Oui, à bientôt vous deux ! fit Harry.

Ils se levèrent de table, prirent leurs affaires et partirent.

- Bon et bien nous aussi on va gentiment y aller ! Annonça Mathias.

- Comme vous voulez ! Mais moi, je reste encore un peu ! Répliqua Julie.

- Bon ben moi je vais rester pour veiller à ce qui ne t'arrive rien ! S'exclama Lerrone.

- Très bien ! Slors à toute à l'heure ! Répondit Remus.

Puis ils s'éclipsèrent à leur tour.

Julie et Lerrone restèrent un instant silencieux.

- Tu veux te balader sur la plage ? Demanda Lerrone.

- Si tu veux !

Ils quittèrent le bar et se dirigèrent vers leur chaises longues.

Et là, il n'y avait plus rien. Leurs sac n'étaient plus là.

- Où sont nos sacs ? S'exclama Julie.

- Ce sont Remus et Mathias qui les ont prit ! Répondit Lerrone.

- Ah, ouf ! J'ai eus peur !

- On y va ? Questionna le jeune homme.

- Oui !

Ils commencèrent à marcher sur le bord de la plage.

Là, un magnifique couché de soleil se dressait devant eux.

- C'est magnifique ! N'est-ce pas ? S'exclama Lerrone émerveillé.

- Oui, j'aime regarder le couché de soleil ! Répondit la jeune femme.

- Julie ! je... J'aimerai te dire quelque chose... Commença Lerrone.

La jeune femme le regarda d'un air surprit.

- Oui ?

- Viens, on va s'asseoir ! S'exclama le jeune homme en rougissant.

Ils s'assirent sur le sable encore chaud.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Julie.

Lerrone baissa légèrement les yeux.

- Euh... Je... Comment dire !

- Vas-y ! Je vais pas te manger, tu sais !

- Bah je... Comment dire... Je... ça fait un moment qu'on se connaît... Et... Je... Suis entrain de m'apercevoir que... Se sont plus que des sentiments d'amitié que j'éprouve pour toi... ce n'est pas de l'amitié mais de l'amour... Je t'aime Julie ! acheva-t-il en baissant la tête tout en rougissant.

Ne sachant quoi dire, Julie resta immobile à le regarder.

Et un silence s'installa. Soudain, ses yeux brillèrent de mille feux.

- Je... Je, moi aussi je t'aime, Lerrone ! Mais...

- Tu quoi ?

- Je t'aime ! Répéta Julie en lui souriant.

- Mais quoi ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- J'ai aussi quelque chose à te dire ...

- Quoi donc ?

- C'est pas facile !... Hum

- Vas-y !

- Bah... Bon, je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins... Je... Suis Lycanthrope ! Acheva-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Tu quoi ? Fit Lerrone les yeux écarquillés.

- Je suis une louve-garou !

- Ah... Et alors ? Ce n'est que ça ? S'exclama Lerrone en souriant.

Julie écarquilla les yeux.

- Comment ça, ce n'est que ça ? Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris !

Je suis une louve-garou ! Répéta la jeune femme.

- Si, j'ai très bien compris ! Et alors... Ce n'est pas grave !

- Pas grave ? Je peux être dangereuse ! je... Je ne veux pas te faire de mal... Tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre ce risque !

- Quel risque ? Si tu prends ta potion, il n'y a pas de problèmes ! et je vois pas pourquoi ça ne pourrai pas marcher entre nous... On s'aime c'est tout ce qui compte non ? S'exclama Lerrone.

- Je comprends pas ! Tu devrais déjà être parti en courant ! Pourquoi insiste-tu ? Cela se voit que tu en connais peu sur les loups-garous ! rétorqua Julie.

- J'en connais bien plus sur les loups-garous que tu ne le crois ! Et crois-moi, cela ne me fait pas peur ! Alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter !

- Bon, admettons ! Et si je te faisais du mal, et si... S'emporta Julie.

- Julie, Julie, calme-toi ! Je sais très bien comment ça se passe ! Je vis avec Remus qui lui est aussi lycanthrope ! Ne sois pas inquiète pour moi !...

- Je suis désolée... Je ne peux pas ! Je...

Mais avant qu'elle ne termine sa phrase, Lerrone la rapprocha contre lui et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Julie sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

C'était un long baiser doux et sucré. Elle eut soudain l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait de tourner. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et savoura ce moment de bonheur. Après quelques minutes, elle se détacha de lui.

- Je t'aime, Julie !

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Lerrone ! Répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment immobiles, les yeux dans les yeux,

l'émeraude face à l'azur...

A suivre ...

* * *

**Voili voulu, le chapitre est terminé ! Oui, oui, je me doute que vous aurez beaucoup de questions et d'interrogations... Mais c'est fait tout à fait pour ! Si vous vous voulez mettre des petites reviews, vous savez comment faire :)**

**Bi'z**

**Petite Lylyss**


	7. Chapter VI

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà la suite... **

**Je suis contente d'avoir fait durer encore le suspence lol Mais bon, pour celui-là, ça ne sera pas le cas ! Mais bon voilà **

**Merci à tous, pour vos reviews !**

* * *

- Je suis une lycanthrope ! S'exclama Julie

- Quoi ?

- Je suis lycanthrope !

- Et alors ? Répondit Lerrone.

- Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque !

- Je vois pas pourquoi ça ne pourrai pas marcher entre nous !

- ça ce vois que n'en connais pas long sur les lycanthrope ! Répliqua Julie.

- J'en connais bien plus que tu ne le crois ! Rétorqua Lerrone.

- Je suis désolée ! Je ne peux pas ! Je... Mais avant qu'elle ne termine sa phrase, Lerrone la rapprocha contre lui et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Julie sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. C'était un long baiser doux et sucré. Elle eut soudain l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait de tourner. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et savoura ce moment.

Après quelques minutes, elle se détacha de lui.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment immobiles, les yeux dans les yeux,

l'émeraude face à l'azur...

* * *

**Chapitre VI**

**°Oo°Oo°**

**°Oo°**

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis que Julie et Lerrone s'étaient avoués leur amour. Ne voulant pas subir les paroles de mauvaises langues, ils préféraient rester discrets.

Dans la chambre de Julie

- Tu pense qu'ils vont s'en apercevoir ? Demanda Lerrone.

- Oui mais, ils ne diront rien ! Et, je suis sûr qu'ils sont au courant ! S'exclama Julie.

La jeune femme se leva du lit et se mit à faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Un mélange d'inquiétude et de peur se dessinait sur son visage.

- Julie, tout va bien ? Questionna le jeune homme.

- Non, c'est... C'est rien !

Lerrone se leva, vint se placer derrière la jeune femme et l'enlaça de ses bras.

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Je... J'ai peur ! S'exclama Julie.

- Peur de quoi?

La jeune femme soupira. Lerrone afficha un petit sourire.

Et tout en la berçant, il lui murmura :

- Ne pense pas à ça... Tu te fais du mal !

Il la retourna et l'obligea ainsi à le regarder.

- Mais... Commença Julie.

- Chut ! Ne dis rien...

Il resserra son étreinte et captura ses lèvres. Après quelques instants elle se détacha de lui.

- Bon, je dois y aller ! Je dois aller chercher un livre à la bibliothèque du conservatoire ! S'exclama Julie.

- Oh déjà ? Moi qui voulais passer l'après-midi avec toi... Nota le jeune homme.

- Je ne serai pas longue ! Je te le promets !

Julie en l'embrassant sur le front avant de prendre son sac et de sortir de la chambre. Après être passée chercher le livre d'ont elle avait besoin, Julie rentra au manoir.

- Ouh, ouh ! Y a quelqu'un ? S'exclama-t-elle.

Comme personne ne répondit, elle décida de monter dans sa chambre pour poser ses affaires. Elle ouvrit la porte et regarda autour d'elle.

- Lerrone ? Appela-t-elle. Lerrone, tu es là ?

La jeune femme s'avança un peu plus. Elle allait poser ses affaires sur le lit quand un claquement de porte la fit sursauter.

Elle se retourna. Là, elle émit une exclamation de soulagement. Lerrone se trouvait devant elle, le sourire jusqu'au oreilles.

- Tu es là ? Tu m'as fait peur ! S'exclama Julie.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer ! Répondit le jeune homme.

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et prend dans ses bras.

- Mmm ! Tu sens bon ! Tu as mis ta crème de cacao ? S'exclama Lerrone en souriant.

- Oui... Comme tous les jours ! Répondit Julie avec un sourire provocateur.

- C'est quoi ce sourire ? Demanda Lerrone surprit.

Julie ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de sourire encore plus et de le regarder avec des yeux doux.

- Arrête ! ça me rends fous quand tu fais ça ! S'exclama Lerrone.

- Vraiment ! Répondit-t-elle d'une voix envoûtante.

- Oui ! ça me donne envie de te manger toute crue !

A ces mots, Julie se dégagea de son étreinte et se mit à courir dans toute la chambre en s'exclamant :

- Tu ne m'auras pas ! Tu ne m'auras pas !

- Attends que je t'attrape, tu vas voir !

Et il se lança à sa poursuite. Quand enfin Julie s'arrêta, elle se trouvait en face de lui, de l'autre côté du lit. Il resta un moment immobile et silencieux à l'observer.

Julie s'apprêta à courir vers la porte de la chambre, quand Lerrone la rattrapa au passage. Il la saisit par la taille, l'entraîna sur le lit, et se mit à la chatouiller sous les éclats de rire de la jeune femme.

- Non ! arrête ! Hihi ! Non ! Ahaha ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! C'est pas du jeu ! S'exclama Julie qui n'arrêtait pas de rire.

- Non,hors de questions mademoiselle ! Pourquoi j'arrêterai ? Tu es si mignonne quand tu ris... Répliqua Lerrone avec un sourire malicieux.

- Lerrone, arrête ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Dit-elle en se tortillant de rire.

- Oh non ! Je n'arrêterai pas ! Tu es à moi, je te garde ! Répondit-il en se penchant sur elle. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'embrasser, elle attrapa un oreiller et lui donna un petit coup sur la tête.

Celui-ci en prit un autre et une grande bataille d'oreillers s'engagea.

- Tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi ! S'exclama Lerrone.

- Tu crois ça ! Répondit Julie.

Après s'être bien épuisée à essayer de se défendre, Julie s'arrêta et respira un grand coup. Elle voulut arracher l'oreiller des mains de Lerrone, mais celui-ci fut plus rapide. Il cacha l'oreiller derrière lui, s'empara de la jeune femme et la plaqua sur le lit. Il s'approcha plus près de Julie et plongea son regard azur dans le sein.

- Tu as peur ? Demanda le jeune homme dans un murmure.

Julie sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

- Non !... Répondit-t-elle.

Il rapprocha son visage vers celui de la jeune femme et posa ses lèvres contres les siennes.

Julie se sentit frémir, ce qui lui fit perdre un peu ses moyens. Mais elle se reprit très vite. Le jeune homme lui sourit et commença à couvrir son cou de baisers.

Celle-ci surprise, se laissa faire sans riposter.

Tout à coup, elle ressentit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvé auparavant. Une sensation étrange, qui se situait au niveau du bas ventre. C'est alors qu'elle sentit qu'il la désirait, qu'il voulait la faire sienne. Ce qui l'a mit mal à l'aise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Lerrone.

- Rien, c'est juste que...

- Julie ! Je ne veux te forcer en rien ! Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne le ferons pas si tu n'es pas prête ! Murmura-t-il.

- Mais je le suis !

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, j'en suis sûr ! Répondit Julie en souriant.

Lerrone lui sourit à son tour et l'embrassa dans le cou.

Alors que, baisers après baisers. Caresses après caresses, ils s'unirent dans l'obscurité de la nuit...

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Oui, c'était court... Mais la suite est bien plus longue ! J'espère qu'il vous a plut et si vous voulez poster dwes petites reviews, vous savez où allez ! **

**Bi'z **


	8. Chapter VII

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre qui est quand même plus long que le précèdent lol**

**Tout d'abord, merci à : N**aelhia, Miss Bady, Titepuce5929 pour leur reviews et à tous ceux qui me lisent sans forcément poster de reviews !

Oui, les deux derniers chapitres étaient un peu juste... Mais je promet que la suite sera meilleure ! Du moins, j'espère vraiment que vous aimerez ! J'apprécie beaucouop le fait que vous me disiez quand il y a quelque chose de pas clair ou que vous n'avez pas trop aimé, cela m'aide à m'améliorer et me permet de changer certaines choses ! Et aussi quand vous avez aimé, ça va de soit ! Bref, du suspence en vue pour ce chapitre ! Même si je sais que certaines d'entre-vous on des doutes très pértinants ...

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

**°Oo°oO°**

**°O°**

Le lendemain matin, Lerrone fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil qui pénétraient la chambre et par le chant des oiseaux qui s'étaient posé sur le bord de la fenêtre entrouverte.

Il fixa un moment le plafond, puis quelques instants plus tard, tourna légèrement la tête et vit Julie endormie à ses côtés.

Le jeune homme sourit et lui caressa les cheveux. Il approcha son visage vers le front de la jeune femme et y déposa un baiser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Julie ouvrit doucement les yeux et aperçut le regard attendrissant de Lerrone.

- Cela fait longtemps que tu me regarde dormir ? Demanda la jeune femme d'une voix douce.

- Hmm, tu es tellement belle quand tu dors... Que je ne pouvais m'en empêcher !

- Bah voyons !

- Je te jure que c'est la vérité ! Rétorqua Lerrone.

- Mais je te crois !... Répéta Julie d'un air moqueur.

- ça te dirais d'aller te promener un peu aujourd'hui ? Le soleil est tellement beau !

- Hmm... Pourquoi pas ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir mettre !?... Se demanda la jeune femme en se mordant les lèvres.

- Euh... Ce qui te fais plaisir ! De toute manière, tu seras toujours belle ! Souligna Lerrone avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Je t'en prie, c'est pas drôle ! Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi mettre ! S'indigna la jeune femme en faisant la moue.

- Oh, ma chérie ! Tu as bien une petite idée, non ?

- Bah !... Euh... Ah, oui ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

Julie se redressa, sortit du lit et se dirigea vers une grande armoire. Après avoir fouillé pendant quelques minutes, elle se retourna :

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? Demanda-t-elle à l'adresse du jeune homme en montrant un pantalon blanc et un corsage bleu.

- Euh... Lerrone releva les sourcils. Cela t'iras à merveille ! Acheva-t-il en souriant.

- T'es sûr ?

- Certain !

Alors comme prévu, Lerrone et Julie passèrent leur après-midi à se promener.

Après avoir marché pendant une heure, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter afin de se reposer. Ils s'assirent sur un banc et contemplèrent le ciel bleu.

- Tu trouve pas que le temps est magnifique aujourd'hui ? S'exclama Lerrone.

- Oui, très !... Répondit Julie en baissant la tête.

Elle semblait songeuse et absente. Et Lerrone le remarqua tout de suite.

- Julie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Lerrone.

- Hein, quoi ? La jeune femme reprit subitement ses esprits.

- Je te sens songeuse... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien du tout !

- Julie !...

- Quoi ? S'exclama la jeune femme.

- Dis-moi ce qui se passe ! Dit-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Dans trois jours, c'est la pleine lune... Et je vais me transformer !

- Ah, la pleine lune... Déjà ? S'étonna Lerrone. "C'est pas vrai ! avec tout ça, j'ai complètement oublié !..." Pensa-t-il en se mordant les lèvres.

- Je te jure que si je retrouve celui qui m'a fait ça, je le tue de mes propres mains ! S'exclama Julie avec colère.

A ces mots, Lerrone sentit un pincement au coeur. Une sensation de peur et de profonde tristesse s'empara de lui. Il serra fort Julie contre lui et il embrassa son front avec amour.

- Je t'aime, Julie ! " Jamais je n'ai voulus te faire du mal ! " Pensa-t-il au plus profond de lui-même.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Lerrone ! Ah et, j'avais oublié !... J'ai bientôt mes examens !... Et tu sais ce que cela signifie ? S'exclama la jeune femme avec malice.

- Euh ?... Non !

- Et bien, cela veut dire qu'une fois que je les auraient finis... J'aurai congé et là, bah,j'aurai terminé mes études !...

- Ah ! J'avais oublié ce petit détail... C'est super ! Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire après ?

- Je n'en sais rien !... Je n'ai pour le moment, aucunes idées ! Peut-être commencer la formation pour être Auror !

- Tu voudrais être Auror ? Questionna Lerrone surprit.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Non, pour rien ! Je trouve ça super ! Bon il se fait tard, rentrons ! S'exclama Lerrone en se levant brusquement.

Les deux jeunes gens s'en retournèrent au manoir. Une fois rentrés, Julie se dirigea dans sa chambre pour y déposer son sac et sa veste, tandis que Lerrone resta au salon en compagnie de Remus.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Lerrone ? Demanda Remus d'un air inquiet.

- Rien, je suis juste un peu fatigué !...

- Oui, je comprends... Lerrone, j'ai une mauvaise Nouvelle, nous avons retrouvé le repère des mangemorts. Et nous pensons que Voldemort y soit également ! Annonça-t-il un peu hésitant.

- Quoi ? Vous... Et, vous comptez faire quoi ? Demanda Lerrone en haussant les sourcils.

- Pour le moment, rien ! Nous attendons de voir si c'est vraiment leur repère...

- Mais par la suite, vous comptez aller les affronter ?

- Oui, mais pas tout de suite !... Ne t'inquiète pas, nous te

tiendrons au courant des dernières nouvelles... Assura Remus.

- Julie est au courant ? Questionna Lerrone.

- Oui !

- D'accord ! Bon, je vais aller me coucher ! Annonça Lerrone en se levant du canapé.

- Hm, je suis content pour vous ! S'exclama Remus avec un léger sourire.

- Pardon ? Tu es au courant !? Fit le jeune homme interloqué.

- Bien sûr ! Répondit Remus en riant.

- Mince ! Nous qui voulions rester discrets... S'indigna Lerrone.

- Hmm, vous êtes tellement mignons ensemble ! Allez Roméo, vas rejoindre ta Juliette ! Déclara Remus. Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit ! Répondit Lerrone en sortant du salon.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre, ouvrit le porte et entra. Là, Julie était étendue sur le lit et dormait à poings fermés.

Le jeune homme se déshabilla et se coucha à ses côtés. Et après quelques minutes, il s'endormit.

Deux mois plus tard.

Le matin, Julie se leva de bonne heure. Elle s'habilla, descendit les escaliers et sortit du manoir. Une heure plus tard, Julie était de retour au manoir.

- Julie, où étais-tu ? Demanda Lerrone qui sortait de la cuisine.

- Rien, j'avais envie de faire un tour ! Répondit Julie.

- Salut Julie ! S'exclama une voix féminine.

Devant elle, affichant un énorme sourire aux lèvres, se tint Nymphadora Tonks.

- Dora, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Quel surprise de te voir ! S'exclama la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

- Je suis passée vous dire un petit coucou ! Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir ! Répondit Dora en lui faisant la bise.

- C'est gentil ça ! S'exclama Julie.

- Alors, on m'a dit que tu avais réussi tes examens au conservatoire ? C'est génial ! Souligna la jeune femme.

- Merci beaucoup ! Oui, enfin fini ! C'était vraiment très long ! Répondit Julie.

- Et maintenant, que compte-tu faire ?

- Je ne sais pas encore !... Je dois encore réfléchir !

- Julie, ta potion est prête ! Déclara Mathias qui se trouvait dans le salon.

- Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! Grommela la jeune femme.

- Allez, vas vite la prendre ! S'exclama Dora.

La jeune fille posa ses affaires par terre et se dirigea vers le salon, suivit de Lerrone et de son amie. Julie se dirigea vers Mathias, prit le flacon qui contenait la potion et l'avala d'un seul trait, sous le regard bienveillant de Remus et de Dora.

- J'en ai assez ! Je vous jure que celui qui m'a fait ça !... Il me le payera ! Si je le retrouve, je le tue de mes propres mains !! S'emporta la jeune femme.

- Julie, je t'en prie ! S'exclama Mathias.

- Dans cas, tu peux le faire tout de suite, je suis prêt !... Répondit Lerrone qui se tenait juste derrière elle.

- Quoi ?

- Tue-moi ! Dit Lerrone en s'avançant d'un pas assuré.

- Tu es fous ? Pourquoi est-ce que je te tuerais ? Répliqua Julie.

- Tu l'as dis toi-même ! Si tu retrouve celui qui t'a fait ça, tu le tuerais de tes mains ! Alors... Vas-y, je suis prêt !

- Lerrone ! Je crois pas que... Commença Remus.

- Non, ça suffit ! Il faut qu'elle sache la vérité ! Coupa le jeune homme.

- Lerrone, ça n'est pas le bon moment !... Tu devrais...

- Au contraire, c'est le bon moment ! Il faut qu'elle sache !

- Que je saches quoi ? Demanda Julie qui commençait à perdre son calme.

- Rien, Lerrone, ça n'est pas le bon moment ! Rétorqua Remus en se levant.

- Remus a raison, Lerrone ! Fit Dora.

- Mais vous comprenez pas ! J'en ai assez de vivre dans le mensonge et dans le secret !... J'en peux plus ! Il faut qu'elle le sache ! S'exclama Lerrone.

- Mais elle n'est pas prête à l'entendre, Lerrone ! C'est encore trop tôt ! Elle vient juste d'accepter ! Tu veux vraiment gâcher tout les efforts qu'elle a fournit jusqu'à maintenant... Elle va être anéantie quand elle va l'apprendre ! Je t'en prie, c'est vraiment pas le moment !... Ne gâche pas tout !... Répliqua Dora.

- Mais je rêve ! Vous pensez qu'elle sera mieux quand elle l'apprendra par quelqu'un d'autre que moi ? Vous pensez qu'elle sera mieux ? Répliqua Lerrone.

Julie qui n'arrivait pas à suivre le combat de paroles, se mit au milieu de Lerrone et de Remus.

- STOOOP ! Est-ce que quelqu'un va finir par m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ! Qu'est-ce que je ne pourrai pas supporter ? C'est quoi ce secret ? Lerrone !? S'emporta Julie.

- Tu veux savoir, tu veux vraiment, savoir ? Répliqua Lerrone avec rage en s'approchant d'elle

- Lerrone, sil-te plaît !... Supplia Remus.

On pouvait lire un mélange de colère et de tristesse se tisser sur le visage du jeune homme.

- Je t'écoute ! Répondit Julie à mi-voix tout en baissant les yeux.

- C'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Remus.

Lerrone s'avança plus près de la jeune femme et l'empoigna par les bras et l'obligea à le regarder.

- Et bien je vais te le dire ! Julie, je suis lycanthrope ! Je suis un loup-garou ! Acheva-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Quoi ?!... S'exclama la jeune femme horrifiée.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre est terminé, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié ! Si vous voulez poster des petites reviews, vous savez où aller !

Bi'z


	9. Chapter VIII

**Coucou tout le monde ! Hum... Oui, je suis légèrement en retard et j'en suis désolée ! Mais j'étais en période d'examens et c'était pas facile ! En plus, plus trop d'inspiration ces temps-ci... UU Mais je compte bien me reprendre **

**Titepuce5929 : Oui, c'est clair que ça sautait aux yeux que c'était lui lol ! Mais bon en même temps, je voulais faire un peu durer le suspence et j'aurais très bien pus le dire dès le départ, mais bon, j'y voyait pas trop l'intérêt ! De plus, ça aurait un peu tout gâché... Enfin c'est mon avis ! Oui, Julie n'est pas très maline, mais bon, c'était fait exprès lol **

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

**Notes: Je tiens à relever que les quatre prochains chapitres seront TOUS plus ou moins joyeux ! Mais par la suite, ça va sévèrement se gâter ! Et aussi que j'ai une petite baisse d'imagination ! UU La fin de l'année soclaire et je suis un peu fatiguée... Mais ça va mieux aller pendant les vacances ! donc ça va certainement prendre un peu plus de temps que prévu ! Mais j'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même ! Et aussi, que ce chpaitre et assez court lol Je tiens aussi juste à préciser que ça m'as prit passablement de temps pour écrire ce chpaitre, car j'avais trop d'idées en tête et que ça m'embrouillais plus qu'autre chose lol Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bon, je pense pas que ça sera le meilleure de tous, car j'ai fait beaucoup meieux ! Mais je promet que les prochains chapitres seront vraiment mieux ! Enfin, c'est mon avis ! **

**Voilà, bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

- Non, ça suffit ! Il faut qu'elle sache la vérité ! Coupa le jeune homme.

- Mais elle n'est pas prête à l'entendre, Lerrone ! C'est encore trop tôt !...Elle vient juste d'accepter ! Tu veux vraiment gâcher tout les efforts qu'elle a fournit jusqu'à maintenant...Elle va être anéantie quand elle va l'apprendre ! Je t'en prie, c'est vraiment pas le moment !... Répliqua Dora.

- Tu veux savoir ? Demanda Lerrone agacé. Et bien je vais te le dire !... Julie, je suis Lycanthrope... Je suis un loup-garou !

Acheva-t-il sous le regard horrifié de la jeune femme.

**Chapitre VIII**

**°Oo°oO°**

* * *

- Tu... Quoi ?... S'exclama Julie interloquée.

- Tu m'as très bien entendu ! Répliqua Lerrone.

" C'est pas vrai, c'est pas possible ! Alors, mon intuition était bonne !... C'est un cauchemar ! Non, je peux pas y croire... " Pensa la jeune femme en se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

- Tu mens ! Reprit Julie.

- Pardon ! Tu crois réellement que je mentirais sur une chose aussi importante que ça ? Questionna Lerrone en s'avançant vers elle.

Tu étais au courant, n'est-ce pas ! Tu le savais ou du moins, tu avais des soupçons !...

- Je... La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres.

- Oui, tu étais au courant ! Tu le savais depuis le début ! S'exclama Lerrone.

- Je... Oui, oui c'est vrai ! J'étais au courant ! Souffla-t-elle.

- Mais dans ce cas, dis-moi, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué avant ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas réagis quand tu as commencé à avoir des soupçons, hein ? Pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps ? Réponds-moi !!! S'emporta Lerrone.

Julie ferma les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, une lueur de tristesse s'échappa de son regard.

- Je...Parce que... Je ne voulais pas voir !

- Comment ça, tu ne voulais pas voir ? Coupa sèchement Lerrone. Toi qui voulais tuer de tes mains, la personne qui t'avais fait ça... Quand tu as sus que j'étais moi aussi Lycanthrope et que surtout, c'était moi, qui t'avais mordue... Tu aurais pus le faire !... Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?!

- Parce que c'était trop tard ! Reprit Julie.

- Mais trop tard pourquoi ? J'étais à ta portée pourtant ! Tu pouvais le faire à tout moments !

- Je sais, et ça m'as fait un choc quand j'ai découvert que tu étais Lycanthrope et que c'était toi, qui m'avais mordue ! Mais si j'ai pas réagis, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas y croire ! La vérité était trop dure à accepter ! Pour moi, c'était impossible, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Je devais me tromper ! Alors, oui, je suis au courant depuis le début, mais j'ai préféré fermer les yeux ! Expliqua Julie.

Lerrone resta immobile, incapable de répliquer.

- Oui, oui j'aurais pus le faire ! J'aurais pus te tuer ! Je t'en voulais tellement !... C'est pour ça que j'étais distante !... Je voulais te le faire payer !... S'emporta Julie. Mais... Au fils du temps, j'ai appris à te connaître et toute la haine que j'éprouvais envers toi s'était envolée ! Jamais je n'aurais pus imaginer un jour, pouvoir tomber amoureuse de toi ! Mais c'est ce qui s'est produit et je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière ! Acheva-t-elle.

- Je suis, vraiment, désolé !... Jamais je n'ai voulu te... Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi !! Jamais je n'ai voulus te faire de mal, jamais ! J'étais jeune, inconscient... Alors maintenant, si tu veux me faire payer ce que je t'ai fait, vas-y, je suis prêt ! Je sais que par ma faute, tu vis un enfer ! Et ça, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais ! Je sais à quel point c'est dur pour toi ! Alors je t'en prie, ne te gêne pas, je suis prêt ! S'exclama Lerrone en s'écroulant à genoux devant elle.

- Non, Lerrone ! Fit Julie.

- Quoi, non ! Tu as peur ?

- Non !

- Tu as peut-être besoin que je te rappelle à quel point c'est dur ? Je vois la souffrance transpercer ton regard et ça me fait mal ! Alors finissons-en !

- ARÊTE !!! Mais tu ne comprends pas !! Je ne veux pas et je ne peux pas !! Comment pourrais-je tuer l'homme que j'aime ? Même si je sais que c'était toi qui m'avais mordue cette nuit-là... ça ne change en rien mes sentiments pour toi !... Je t'aime, Lerrone ! Et maintenant je sais, que je ne suis plus toute seule pour affronter ça ! S'exclama Julie les larmes aux yeux en se mettant à genoux devant lui.

- Non chérie, tu n'es pas toute seule ! Je suis là...

Le jeune homme s'approcha de Julie, la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

- Je n'ai jamais voulus te faire d mal, jamais... Rien que d'y penser, ça ma rends malade ! Pardonne-moi !

- Je sais !... Répondit Julie à mi-voix.

- Je t'aime, Julie ! S'exclama Lerrone avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- Moi aussi !

- Ohhh !... Comme ils sont mignons... Je crois que je vais pleurer ! Déclara Dora en faisant apparaître un mouchoir pour essuyer les larmes.

- Tu veux un autre mouchoir ? Proposa Remus avec un petit sourire.

- Oui, je crois que j'en aurai besoin... Souligna la jeune femme.

- Ouf ! J'ai bien crus que ça allait mal se passer ! S'exclama Mathias en regardant Remus avec soulagement.

- Et bien, tout est bien qui finit bien ! Nota Dora avec un grand sourire.

- Bon et bien... Je crois qu'il est l'heure pour moi de vous dire aurevoir ! Annonça Remus.

Lerrone et Julie s'échangèrent un regard surprit.

- Quoi, tu pars déjà ? S'exclama la jeune femme.

- Oui, je vais rentrer à la maison ! J'ai déjà bien abusé de votre hospitalité et...

- Mais tu ne nous dérange pas du tout ! Reprit Julie.

- Merci mais je préfère rentrer à la maison ! De plus, je dois préparer des documents pour demain ! Lerrone, n'oublie pas que nous sommes convoqués au ministère demain après-midi ! Enchaîna Remus.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! Répondit le jeune homme.

- Très bien ! Alors... Aurevoir Mathias, merci pour tout ! S'exclama Remus en lui serrant la main.

- De rien, c'était un plaisir ! Et reviens quand tu veux ! Fit celui-ci.

- Ah et.. J'allais oublier ! Lerrone, je suppose que tu vas rester là ? Demanda Remus.

- Euh... Le jeune homme regarda Julie avec un sourire. Oui, si Mathias n'y voit pas d'inconvénients...

- Non, Lerrone ! Pas du tout ! Répondit Mathias.

- Très bien alors Lerrone, tu passeras prendre tes affaires à la maison !

- Oui !

- Au revoir, Julie et à bientôt ! S'exclama Remus en lui faisant la bise.

- A bientôt !

- Au revoir tout le monde et bonne soirée !

- Ciao, pareillement ! Répondirent Julie, Lerrone, Mathias et Dora.

Puis, Remus prit sa valise et s'éclipsa.

- Bon et bien... Il se fait tard ! Je vais aller me coucher ! Annonça Mathias.

- Ouais, et nous aussi !... Fit Lerrone en se relevant tout en tenant Julie par la taille.

- Et bah... Je crois que moi aussi je vais rentrer ! à Demain Lerrone, bonne soirée tout le monde S'exclama Dora en s'éclipsant à son tour.

- Oui, bonne nuit Mathias, à demain ! S'exclamèrent Julie et Lerrone.

- Bonne nuit vous deux !

Puis, ils montèrent dans leur chambre. Une fois arrivés, ils se changèrent et se mirent au lit.

- Chéri, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu m'as l'air... Bien songeur ! Nota julie.

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas !...

- Tu es sûr ? Insista la jeune femme.

- Oui, je suis juste un peu fatigué...

- Lerrone, je t'en prie, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas !...

- Je t'assure que tout va bien ! C'est juste que... La convocation demain au ministère me tourmente beaucoup ! Expliqua Lerrone.

- Ne t'en fais pas !... Je suis certaine que tout ira bien ! Répondit Julie d'un ton réconfortant.

- Tu es au courant que nous avons trouvé le repère de Voldemort ?

- Oui, Remus et Mathias m'ont touchés un mot... Ah, j'ai compris, c'est pour ça que tu t'inquiètes ? Demanda Julie.

- Et bien... A dire vrai, il n'y a pas que ça !...

- Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre ? Questionna la jeune femme.

- ça serai trop long à t'expliquer !... Et je suis fatigué ! Bonne nuit chérie !

- Pourquoi est-ce que est-ce que tu veux pas me le dire ?

- Je t'ai dit que c'était une longue histoire !... Dormons maintenant, il est tard ! Répondit Lerrone.

Sur ces paroles, il se retourna, éteignit la lampe de chevet et s'endormit en laissant seule, Julie dans le noire.

* * *

**A suivre...**

**Bon et bien voilà, le chapitre est terminé ! Oui, vous l'aurez remarqué, il était plutôt court, lol Mais je vais me rattraper **

Voilà, j'espère quand même qu'il vous a plut et si vous voulez poster des petites reviews, vous savez où aller !

Biz's


	10. Chapter IX

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà la suite !**

**Titepuce5929 : Merci pour les petits conseils, j'espère que ça irra mieux par la suite '**

**Et sinon, je remercie tous ceux qui me lisent, merci à tous !**

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à tous ! '**

* * *

**°Oo°oO°**

**°o°**

Le landemain après-midi, après avoir terminé son entretient au ministère, Lerrone s'empressa de retourner à la maison.

Quand la porte du manoir s'ouvrit et que Lerrone entra, Julie, qui était au salon entrain de se vernir les ongles des mains à l'aide de sa baguette, se précipita vers lui.

- Lerrone, enfin te voilà !

- Bonjour mon amour ! S'exclama le jeune homme en l'embrassant.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda Julie.

- ça été !...

Il posa sa veste sur le portemanteaux et partit en direction du salon. Julie, surprise par cette réponse, le suivit.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas !... J'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose... Alors, racontes ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ?

- Je ne peux rien dire pour le moment ! Répondit Lerrone.

- Comment ça, tu ne peux rien dire ?

- ça doit rester confidentiel ! Je suis tenu de ne rien révéler tant que tout n'est pas mit en place !

- Mais !... Est-ce que c'est grave ?

- Je suis désolé, je ne peux rien dire !...

A ces mots, Julie baissa la tête et fit la moue. Face à cette petite mince, Lerrone lui prit les joues et afficha un sourire amusé.

- Voyons, chérie ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Dès que j'en serai autorisé, je t'expliquerai tout en détails, d'accord ?

La jeune femme leva la tête et acquiesça d'un petit sourire.

- Promis ? Demanda-t-elle en lui faisant les yeux doux.

- Mmm ! Promis !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Quelques semaines plus tard.

Un beau matin, alors que Julie dormait encore à poings fermés. Lerrone qui n'arrivait pas à dormir avec la chaleur intempestive qui ne cessait de s'accroître, décida de se lever et d'aller prendre son petit déjeuné.

Quand le jeune homme arriva à la cuisine, Mathias était entrain de boire sont thé.

- Bonjour ! S'exclama Lerrone.

- Salut, Lerrone ! Répondit Mathias. Alors, bien dormis ?

- Oui, très bien dormis ! Dit-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

- Julie dort encore ? Demanda Mathias.

- Oui, nous nous sommes couché tard, hier ! Je voulais pas la réveiller !

- Je vois... Tu as bien fait !

Soudain, on sonna à la porte.

- Laisse, j'y vais ! S'exclama Lerrone en se levant.

Il sortit de la cuisine, se dirigea vers le vestibule et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

Là, Dora se tint face à lui.

- Salut Lerrone ! Comment ça va ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Tiens, Dora ! ça va très bien ! Je t'en prie, entre ! S'exclama Lerrone en la faisant entrer.

- J'espère que je ne suis pas trop en avance ! Mathias m'avais dit de venir assez tôt... Fit Dora.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est parfait ! De plus, Juju dort encore ! Répondit Lerrone.

- C'est qui, Lerrone ? Demanda Mathias qui était encore dans la cuisine.

- C'est Dora !

A ces mots, Mathias s'essuya la bouche avec une serviette, se leva de table et se précipita vers les deux jeunes gens.

- Ah, Dora tu es là ! Salut, comment ça va ? Demanda-t-il en lui faisant la bise.

- Très bien ! Alors, par quoi on commence ?

- Et bien venez, on va en discuter au salon ! Annonça Mathias.

- Julie se doute de rien au moins ? Questionna Dora en s'asseyant sur un canapé.

- Non !... Du moins, j'espère pas ! Il ne faut surtout pas ! Répondit Lerrone.

- Tu es sûr de toi, Lerrone ! Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda Mathias.

- Oui ! Jamais, je n'ai été aussi sûr de ma vie ! J'aime Julie et... Je veux faire son bonheur !

- Oh !... Mais c'est tellement beau ! Je me demande comment elle va réagir !.. S'exclama Dora en souriant.

- Je ne sais pas du tout !... Je ne sais même pas, comment je vais lui annoncer ! Mais pour le moment, il faut vraiment l'occuper pour qu'elle se doute de rien !

- Lerrone, tu sais quand est-ce que Remus arrive ? Demanda Mathias.

- Il m'as dit qu'il viendrait dans l'après-midi, pour nous aider !

- D'accord, alors je m'en occupe ! Tu sais combien de temps ça va prendre, à peu près ?... Questionna Dora.

- Au moins toute l'après-midi !... Je pense que d'ici 18h00 ça sera prêt ! Alors, le temps de tout peaufiner, je dirai 18h30 ! S'exclama Lerrone.

- D'accord... ça va pas être facile de la retenir ! Mais je pense qu'on va aller faire du shopping ! ça devrait nous occuper pour l'après-midi !...

- Très bonne idée ! Approuva Lerrone.

Tout à coup, des bruits de pas dans l'escalier se firent entendre.

- Elle est déjà réveillée ? Chut, motus et bouche cousue ! S'exclama Mathias.

Quand Julie arriva au salon, tous se levèrent d'un bon.

- Bonjour ma chérie ! Bien dormis ? Demanda Lerrone en se précipitant vers elle.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Oui, très bien ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

- Coucou Juju ! ça va ? Demanda Dora en lui faisant la bise.

- Salut ! Oui, ça va super !

- Dis-moi où est-ce que tu as trouvé ton petit haut ? J'aimerai bien avoir un comme ça !

Intriguée, la jeune femme regarda son haut et reprit :

- Euh... Bah je l'ai eus dans une boutique... Mais c'est une boutique de vêtements pour moldus ! Répondit Julie d'un ton hésitant.

- Ah bon ? Et bah dis donc, ils font vraiment de très jolies choses !... Tiens, j'avais justement besoin de faire quelques achats cet après-midi ! Tu viens avec moi et comme ça, tu pourras me montrer cette boutique, qu'est-ce que tu en dit ? Demanda Dora.

- Mais !... Je... C'est que... Commença Julie.

- Julie ! C'est pas toi qu me disait que tu voulais faire un peu de shopping ? Fit Mathias.

- Oui, mais...

- Allez ! Comme ça, ça vous fera une petite balade ! Insista Mathias.

- Bon, d'accord ! Allons-y, alors ! Répondit Julie en souriant.

- Ah, super ! Alors on y va !

- Ouais ! Juste le temps de prendre mes affaires... Répondit Julie.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers le vestibule, prit son sac et retourna dans le salon.

- Voilà, on peut y aller ! Au revoir chéri ! S'exclama-t-elle en embrassant tendrement Lerrone.

- A toute à l'heure ma chérie !

- Bon, alors à plus ! Déclara Dora.

- Ciao les filles, amusez-vous bien ! Fit Mathias.

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, étant bien chargées de sacs remplis de nouveaux vêtements et autres achats divers, Julie et Dora s'arrêtèrent sur la terrasse d'un restaurant afin de boire quelque chose et de se reposer un peu.

- Ouf ! Je suis épuisée ! S'exclama Dora.

- Oui, moi aussi ! Souligna Julie en buvant une gorgée d'Ice Tea.

- Elle est vraiment sympa cette boutique ! On y trouve des choses vraiment très jolies et pas chers, en plus ! Faudra que j'y retourne pour la saison d'hiver ! Nota Dora avec enthousiasme.

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle est vraiment très bien ! Bon, bah j'espère que je n'ai rien oublié, car je suis trop fatiguée et je n'aurais certainement pas la force d'aller rechercher ce qu'il me manque ! S'exclama Julie d'un ton amusé.

- Ouais, c'est vrai que c'était plutôt crevant comme promenade ! Mais on s'est bien amusées en tout cas !

- Bon, on y va ? Je crois que j'ai besoin d'enlever mes sandales ! Elles me font horriblement mal ! Nota Julie avec une grimace.

- D'accord, ça marche !

Les deux jeunes femmes prirent leur multitude de sacs et partirent.

Une fois arrivées au manoir, épuisées, elles lâchèrent leur affaires par terre.

- Coucou, c'est nous ! Annonça Julie.

- Ah ! Vous voilà ! On s'impatientait ! Julie, viens monte en haut te changer et mettre une jolie robe ! S'exclama Mathias.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Parce que tu verras ! Allez, files te changer !

- Mais, qu'est-ce que je mets ? Je sais pas quoi mettre ! Paniqua la jeune femme.

- Montes avec elle ! S'exclama Mathias en s'adressant à Dora.

- D'accord ! Allez viens Juju !

Dix minutes plus tard, après avoir choisi ce que Julie allait porter, les deux jeunes femme descendirent les escaliers où Mathias les attendaient à pieds fermes.

- Tu en as mis du temps ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Oui, je sais ! Mais je ne savais vraiment pas quoi mettre comme robe ! Expliqua Julie.

- Bon, c'est pas grave ! En attendant, viens au salon !

- Mais... Pourquoi ?

- Viens, je te dis, viens ! Insista l'homme.

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres. Et après quelques secondes de réflexion, se décida à le suivre. Dora et Mathias regardèrent en direction de la cuisine avant de se jeter un clin d'oeil.

Quand Julie entra dans le salon, elle fut prise d'éblouissement. La pièce était entièrement décorée de rouge et d'orange. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et seules les quelques bougie allumées illuminaient encore la pièce. Au milieu, se dressait une table avec des bougies rouges et des couverts.

- Mais, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Questionna la jeune femme stupéfiée en s'avançant d'un pas mal assuré.

- ça te plaît ? Demanda une voix derrière elle.

Julie se retourna et sourit en apercevant Lerrone dans la pénombre.

- Oui ! C'est toi qui a préparé tout ça ?

- C'est moi qui en est eut l'idée, mais Mathias et Remus m'ont aidés. Acquiesça Lerrone le sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est magnifique ! S'exclama la jeune femme. Et... C'est en quel honneur ? Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire !...

- Non, mais... C'est tout aussi important ! Répondit Lerrone en s'avançant vers elle.

Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

- Pourquoi tant de mystères ? Demanda Julie en se retirant de son étreinte.

- Je ne sais pas !... Mais je t'ai préparé un petit souper aux chandelles !... Et j'espère qu'il te conviendras !

- Un souper aux chandelles ? Mais, pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'en ai envie ! Allez, viens t'asseoir ! Insista Lerrone en lui prenant la main.

Il retira la chaise derrière elle, et la fit s'asseoir. Quelques minutes plus tard Miky arriva avec les plats.

- Bonsoir mademoiselle Julie ! Tenez, bonne appétit ! S'exclama l'elfe en posant les plats sur la table.

- Merci Miky ! S'exclama Lerrone.

- Mmmm ! ça a l'air bon tout ça ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Julie.

- Escalope de cerf avec sauce au vin rouge ! Croquettes de pomme de terres et choux rouge ! Et pour le désert, bah il y en aura deux ! Le premier ça sera une tourte au chocolat et le deuxième... C'est une surprise ! Répondit le jeune homme.

- Oh, Lerrone ! T u es un amour ! Tu savais que c'était mon plat préféré !... Merci beaucoup ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

- Mais c'est rien, voyons ! Oui, je le savais, alors j'espère que tu aimeras !

- Si tu m'as préparé tout ça, c'est que tu as quelque chose à m'annoncer ! Ou alors, quelque chose à te faire pardonner ! Reprit Julie avec un sourire.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai rien à me faire pardonner ! En revanche, j'ai en effet quelque chose à t'annoncer !... S'exclama Lerrone d'un air malicieux.

- Ah... Et, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Julie.

- Si je te le dit, ça sera plus une surprise ! Enchaîna Lerrone d'un ton amusé.

- Bon et bien, j'attendrai la fin du repas ! Tout ceci m'as donné faim ! Bonne appétit ! Déclara Julie.

- Bonne appétit !

Puis ils commencèrent à manger.

- Mmmm ! C'est vraiment délicieux ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

- C'est vrai ? Tu aimes ?

- Oui, c'est vraiment très réussit !

- Merci !

- Mais dis-moi, où sont Mathias, Remus et Dora ?

- Ils sont à la cuisine !

- On squatte le salon, pendant qu'ils sont dans la cuisine ! Fit Julie avec amusement.

- Bah ouais ! Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est eux-mêmes qui m'ont proposé de le faire ici ! Au début je voulais t'emmener au restaurant, mais ils m'ont finalement persuadés de rester ici ! Ils disent que ça fait plus romantique, alors voilà ! Répondit Lerrone.

- Ils sont adorables !

Une demi-heure plus tard, Après avoir terminé de manger, Lerrone se leva de table.

- Où vas-tu ? Demanda Julie.

- J'arrive tout de suite !

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint, mais il ne s'assit pas. Il resta debout sans rien dire en fixant la jeune femme de son regard azur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Fit-t-elle intriguée.

- Julie, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, lève-toi ! S'exclama Lerrone un peu mal à l'aise.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? Insista Julie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Mais lève-toi s'il-te-plaît !

La jeune femme s'exécuta. Elle se mit face à Lerrone et attendit. Après quelques secondes, celui-ci reprit :

- Bon, voilà ! Je... Julie, je... Je, ça fait un peu plus d'une année que nous sommes ensemble !... Et dès lors, mon amour pour toi, n'a cessé d'augmenter de jours en jours !... Dès l'instant où l'on s'est rencontrés, dès la première fois où j'ai posé mon regard sur toi, je suis tombé subitement fous amoureux de tes beaux yeux ! Quand on s'est fait la bise et qu'il s'est passé la même chose que quand je t'ai mordue cette nuit-là... Dès ce moment-là, j'ai tout de suite sus que c'était toi ! Toi, l'unique, la seule que j'aimerai !...

En entendant ces paroles, les yeux de Julie commèrent à briller de mille feux. Ne sachant quoi répondre, elle se tût.

C'est alors que Lerrone se mit à genoux devant elle. Il sortit un petit écrin, l'ouvrit d'une main, prit celle de la jeune femme avec l'autre et :

- Lerrone, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'exclama Julie en mettant une main sur sa bouche.

- Julie, me ferais-tu l'immense honneur de devenir ma femme !? Veux-tu m'épouser !?

**A suivre ...**

**(To Be Continued)**

**

* * *

Voilà, le chapitre est terminé, j'espère qu'il vout a plut ! Si vous voulez poster des petits commentaires, vous savez comment faire ! **

**Merci à tous**

**Bi'z**

**Pt'ite Lylyss**


	11. Chapter X

**Coucou tout le monde ! Tout d'abord : Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard ! J'ai eus une panne d'inspiration (et oui, ça peut aussi m'arriver, à moi) Et je n'ai plus tellement de temps pour écrire, car j'ai commencé à travailler donc... Voilà pourquoi la raison de ce retard ! **

**Au menu de ce chapitre : Euh... des retrouvailles, et une arrivée inattendue !... Bref, je vous en dit pas plus !**

**J'aimerai remercier toutes les personnes qui m'on postées des reviews ! Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter : **

* * *

- Lerrone, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? 

- Julie, me ferais-tu l'honneur d'être ma femme ? Veux-tu m'épouser !? S'exclama Lerrone...

**Chapitre X**

**°Oo°oO°**

**°o°**

Julie resta un instant immobile, les yeux écarquillés.

Puis après quelques minutes de silence :

- Euh... Je... Euh... " Mon dieu ! Je crois que je vais m'évanouir ! "

Je... Oui ! Je le veux ! Répondit-t-elle les larmes aux joues.

Soulagé de la réponse et le coeur emplis de bonheur, Lerrone sourit, se leva et passa un anneau d'or avec un petit diamant transparent autour de l'annulaire gauche de Julie. Mais Juste au moment où il voulut l'embrasser, il fut interrompu par un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

Surpris, les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent et virent Mathias, Remus et Dora. Tous étaient debout sur le pas de la porte du salon et affichaient un grand sourire.

- Mince, j'avais oublié que nous étions pas seuls ! Nota Lerrone amusé.

- Toutes mes félicitations, vous deux ! S'exclama Mathias en s'avançant près d'eux.

- Merci beaucoup ! Fit Julie.

- Allez, montre la bague ! S'impatienta Dora. Oh ! Elle est magnifique !

- Oui, mais pas aussi belle que la personne qu'elle embellit ! Souligna Lerrone avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Je suis vraiment très heureux pour vous ! Déclara Remus en faisant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son neveu.

- Oui et... Moi aussi ! S'exclama une autre voix.

En entendant cette voix qui lui était familière, Julie se retourna vivement :

- Alexia ! Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'exclama la jeune femme d'un air ébelué.

- Bonsoir tout le monde ! Salut Julie !

- Bonsoir, Alexia ! Répondirent Remus, Mathias et Dora.

Julie se précipita vers son amie et la serra dans ses bras. La jeune femme était plutôt grande, mince et son teint était hâlé, tout comme Julie. Elle portait un jeans taille basse et un petit T-Shirt bleu ciel. Ses yeux étaient noisettes et ses cheveux, d'un noire de jais.

- Alex, je suis tellement contente de te revoir ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu rentrais plus tôt !

- Je voulais te faire la surprise ! J'espère que je ne dérange pas...

- Non, pas du tout ! Tu sais très bien que tu es toujours la bienvenue, Alex ! S'exclama Mathias.

- Mais je t'en prie, entre ! Ne reste pas ici ! Fit Julie en lui faisant fit signe d'aller s'asseoir sur un des canapés. AlorsAlexia déposa son sac à main par terre et se dirigea vers les canapés. Tandis que Dora, Remus et Mathias suivaient, Julie alla s'asseoir à côté de Lerrone qui lui lança un regard attendrit.

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Demanda brusquement Mathias à l'adresse d'Alexia.

- Euh... Non, merci ça irra ! Répondit celle-ci.

- Et vous, vous voulez quelque chose ? Reprit-t-il à l'adresse de Dora, Remus Julie et Lerrone.

- Non... ça va, c'est bon ! S'exclamèrent ceux-ci.

- Merci ! Enchaîna Julie en souriant.

- Alors, comment s'est passé ton voyage au Japon, Alex ? Demanda Dora intéressée.

- Plutôt bien ! C'est vraiment magnifique, comme pays ! La nourriture est délicieuse, les gens sont très gentils et accueillants ! Mais alors, quelle vie ! Je crois pas que je pourrais vivre là-bas ! C'est très beau, mais trop stressant ! Répondit la jeune femme.

- Stressant ? Tu trouves que la vie, là-bas est stressante ? S'exclama Julie. Moi je n'ai pas trouvé ! Bien au contraire, cela change d'ici où il n'y a jamais de bruits ! Et de vie !

- Tu as déjà été au Japon, Juju ? S'étonna Lerrone.

- Bien sûr ! Mais cela fait déjà quelques années ! Répondit celle-ci. Je suis d'accord avec toi, Alex sur le fait que la nourriture est excellente et les gens sont très gentils, mais sur le reste... Moi, je ne trouve pas ! Mais enfin, l'essentiel, c'est que tu te sois amusée !

- Oui ! Vraiment bien amusée ! Nota celle-ci. Ah et... Je t'ai apporté quelques cadeaux !

- Ah bon ? Mais il ne fallait pas, voyons ! S'exclama Julie gênée.

- Ah pas de chichis entre nous, hein ! ça me fait plaisir ! Répliqua Alexia.

- Tu ne changeras jamais ! Nota Julie avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

- Ah ça, jamais de la vie ! Souligna la jeune femme en souriant. Bon, mais assez parlé de moi ! Parlons plutôt de ce mariage ! Vous prévoyez quoi pour manger ?

- Oui et quelle genre de décoration ? Combien d'invités ? Demanda Dora.

- Euh... Je... Euh... ? Fit Julie gênée.

- Après, la cérémonie, grande ou petite fête ? Enchaîna Alexia.

Un peu dépassée, Julie tenta de chercher le soutient de Lerrone, mais visiblement, celui-ci était encore plus perdu et avait autant de peine qu'elle à répondre au flots de questions posées par Alexia et Dora.

- Les filles ? S'il-vous-plaît ! S'exclama Julie.

- Ah mais pendant que j'y pense ! Il ne faudrait pas oublier d'aller voir pour les fleurs ! Souligna Dora débordante d'enthousiasme.

Les deux jeunes femmes firent apparaître un bloc-notes, commencèrent à noter leurs idées devant le regard perplexe de leur amie.

- Je vous en pries, calmez-vous ! On a même pas encore parlé et fixé la date du mariage, qu vous parlez déjà de décoration, de nourriture ! Souligna Julie.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai en fait ! Répondit Alexia d'un air bête.

- Et... Vous avez déjà quelques idées ? Demanda Remus.

Lerrone et Julie échangèrent un regard perplexe.

- Et bien... Euh... Commença la jeune femme.

- Le plus tôt possible ! Enchaîna Lerrone.

- Le mieux serait... Un mois après la prochaine pleine lune, qui est prévue pour dans trois semaines ! Nous sommes le 16 juin, la prochaine pleine lune sera le 10 juillet... Alors, je pense que le 16 août, conviendrait bien ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demanda Julie à l'adresse de son compagnon.

- Oui, mais pourquoi un mois après la pleine lune ? Deux semaines après suffisent largement, non?

- Ecoute chéri ! A la dernière pleine lune, tu as mis pas moins de trois semaines pour de te remettre de tes courbatures et de ta fatigue ! Et encore, au bout d'un mois, tu avais encore mal à certains endroits ! Répliqua la jeune femme. Alors je pense que si on fait un mois après, cela nous laisse petite marge pour mieux récupérer, et pour régler les derniers détails, sans être complètement stressé ! Même si je sais qu'avec la magie ça va aller beaucoup plus rapidement qu'un mariage moldus ! Je crois que ça le sera déjà bien assez pour qu'on en rajoute d'avantage !

- Je suis d'accord avec Julie ! Fit Remus. Il est vrai que cela va nous prendre beaucoup moins de temps étant donné qu'avec la magie, ça va plus vite ! Mais il est aussi important que vous soyez bien reposés ! C'est quand même éprouvant, tout ça ! Et comme le dit bien Julie, ça sera déjà assez stressant comme ça ! Acheva-t-il.

- Bon et bien... Je n'ai plus qu'à m'incliner ! Nota Lerrone avec un sourire en levant les mains.

- Oui ! Et puis... Comme ça, on peut déjà commencer cette semaine qui est déjà entamée, continuer un peu la semaine prochaine et l'autre semaine, on la prend pour se reposer ! Expliqua Julie.

- Ben on fait comme ça, alors ! Répondit Lerrone.

- J'ai vraiment hâte ! Tu ne peux pas savoir ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

. Et moi, je vais me marier avec la plus belle, la plus gentille et la plus douce de toutes les femmes, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance ! Répondit-t-il en l'embrassant.

- C'est parfait ! S'exclama Dora avec malice. Alors maintenant, les préparatifs ! Je pense...

- S'il-te-plaît Dora ! On verra cela demain ! Parce que là, je suis crevée et je n'ai plus la tête à réfléchir ! Coupa Julie d'un air découragé.

Alexia et Dora se regardèrent en souriant.

- Ok ! On en reparlera demain ! Nota Alexia.

- Bon et bien, bonne nuit, tout le monde ! Déclara Julie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu viens aussi, ou tu reste encore un peu ? Demanda-t-elle à Lerrone.

- Je vais rester encore un peu ! Vas te coucher tranquillement et je viendrai un peu plus tard ! Répondit le jeune homme en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Bien ! Alors à demain, tout le monde, bonne fin de soirée ! Fit la jeune femme en s'en allant.

- A demain ! S'exclamèrent Dora, Alexia, Mathias et Remus.

Alors, Julie traversa le salon et sortit. Mais avant qu'elle ne franchisse le vestibule qui menait aux escaliers, une rafale de vent s'éleva et des hommes vêtus de noire munis d'arbalète apparurent sous une épaisse fumée noire qui se propagea dans tout le manoir, sous les yeux effarés de Julie, Lerrone, Remus, Dora, Mathias et Alexia.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce vous faites là ? Questionna Julie avec un timbre de peur dans la voix.

D'un simple geste de la main et sans prononcer le moindre mot, l'un des hommes la fit projeter en arrière. Mais avant de tomber évanouie sur le sol, celle-ci alla s'écraser contre la table en verre du salon.

- Julie ! S'écrièrent Lerrone, Remus et Mathias.

Dora et Alexia se précipitèrent au près de la jeune femme.

- Lerrone ! Déclara l'un des hommes en noire. Il s'avança et pointa son arbalète sur le jeune homme. Tu vas venir avec nous, sans discuter !

A suivre

* * *

**Voilà, le chapitre est terminé ! Un peu court, j'en suis désolée ! Mais le prochain sera beaucoup plus long ! Alors voilà, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! En attendant :**

Bi'z à tous !

Pt'ite Lylyss


End file.
